Y TODO POR AYUDAR
by Mary Martin
Summary: Por un amigo somo capaces de hacer ¿Lo que sea? Shun aprenderá a la mala que no es bueno ser tan bueno pues por andar haciéndole favores a Hyoga para salvarle el pellejo, se meterá en cada lío que pondrá en riesgo su relación con June. NO yaoi.
1. HASTA QUE TUS PADRES NOS SEPAREN

**Y TODO POR AYUDAR**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 1**

**HASTA QUE TUS PADRES NOS SEPAREN**

La paz había regresado al mundo, ahora no había más guerras ni enemigos a perseguir. La armonía reinaba en la ciudad…bueno… excepto en una de las calles de Japón cuya tranquilidad se ve perturbada por el estrenduoso ruido de un corvet que pasa echo la mocha. El conductor: Un joven rubio de ojos azules que bien podría ser contratado como microbusero de la ciudad de México…

– ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

– Cálmate Hyoga, no puede ser tan malo

– ¿Bromeas, Shun? Conocer a los padres de tu novia es la cosa más horrible del mundo. Imagínate, todo el tiempo van a cuestionar lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer. ¿Y si no les agrado? ¡Ay Dios!

Bueno, decir que Hyoga estaba alterado es decir poco sólo hacia falta verle su expresión de prisionero condenado a muerte para darse cuenta que las cosas estaban peor de lo que parecían. Él llevaba una relación de más de un año con una jovencita de cabellos negros que había conocido en la universidad, ella tenía 17 años y tan sólo era un año menor que él…

– Trem me había dicho que sus padres eran estrictos pero no creo que sea para tanto

– No sé, pero algo me dice que me va a ir como en feria. Mi vida es un caos... ¡Maldición! – Se empieza a dar de topes contra el volante

– Oye, ve por donde vas o nos vamos a estampar

– ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – se sigue dando de topes

– Hyoga, deja de hacer eso – dijo aterrado al ver que el carro empezaba a zigzagear

– ¿Tienes algún problema? Tal vez quieras conducir tú, niño

– ¿Qué te pasa? Tampoco es para que te molestes ¿Yo qué te he hecho?

– ¡Yo me molesto con quien se me da la gana!

Hyoga estaba tan ocupado tratando de desquitarse con el pobre Shun que no se dio cuenta a qué bendita hora se metió en el carril de sentido contrario causando alboroto entre los transeúntes. Ya se imaginarán a los peatones que tuvieron que hacer hasta lo imposible por no terminar bajo las llantas del corvet. Shun sólo rogaba porque nadie saliera herido…

– ¡Cuidado!

Pero toda plegaria fue en vano pues de repente se estampan contra un lujoso carro que venia conduciendo lentamente y le dejan tremenda abolladura en un costado, varios fragmentos salieron volando por los aires, gracias al cielo al parecer a los pasajeros no les pasó nada grave, pero aún aspa Hyoga estaba en serios problemas

– ¡Rayos!

– Te lo dije

Después de eso, Hyoga se baja del auto hecho una furia para discutir con el otro conductor, tenía mucha tensión reprimida y eso era lo único que le faltaba para estallar por completo. Shun se quedó dentro para evitar más líos de los que ya tenían y es que Hyoga azotó la puerta en un claro signo de que es mejor no decirle ni pío…

– Óyeme ¿Estás ciego? ¿Qué no ves que estaba en rojo?

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que su carcacha sea lenta y ocupe todo el espacio

– ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?

– ¡Bah! Tanto ruido por un rasponcito

¿Rasponcito? – dijo aludiendo al hecho de que prácticamente le había destrozado la defensa y los focos delanteros sin tomar en cuenta que la puerta estaba colgando de un hilo

– Conduce como tortuga. Ni crea que le voy a pagar nada, viejo decrépito – Se mete al auto y deja al señor con la palabra en la boca

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve acá! – quiso alcanzarlo pero Hyoga arrancó a todo lo que daba

– Yo creo que deberías enfrentar la situación, después de todo fue tu culpa

– ¡Cierra la boca o te vas caminando a tu casa!

– ¡Ay que carácter!

Luego se dirigen a la casa de la novia y el rubio todavía estaba tan alterado que casi arrolla a dos gatos y una toma de agua en el camino pero para fortuna de todos, su auto tampoco estaba en tan buenas condiciones razón por la que disminuyó su velocidad…pero aún así era un peligro… y Hyoga seguí más que nervioso, furioso y súper alterado por todo lo ocurrido, tanto que Shun empezó a pensar que si saltar por la ventana sería menos peligroso que seguir en dicho auto

– Errr... creo que mejor conduzco yo… – comentó aterrado

– Pero tú ni sabes conducir, te aseguro que no nos va a pasar nada

– Déjame dudarlo

– Pero si te detiene la policía va a ver que no tienes licencia

– Entonces hazme el grandísimo favor de ver por donde vas y no maldecir a todos los conductores

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan lentos ¿Que no ven que tengo prisa? Además ya sabes que estoy un poco alterado por lo de esta noche

– ¿De veras? Mira tú que no lo había notado

Luego de que milagrosamente no se estamparon contra un muro ni atropellaron a nadie, al fin llegaron vivos, fue hasta entonces que Shun pudo respirar tranquilo ya que hasta el momento había estado aferrado al cinturón de seguridad. Hyoga se baja tranquilamente ignorando el hecho de que al salir, su espejo fue a dar al suelo. Luego Shun lo sigue revisándose por todos lados para ver si no tenía fracturas internas. Ya habían avanzado un poco y ven que la novia llega corriendo a saludarlos...

– Hola amor… ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

– ¿A mi auto? No, nada ¿Por que lo dices?

– Quizá porque traes la defensa hecha añicos – respondió Shun viendo lo que quedaba del auto

– Shun, no te había visto ¿Cómo estás?

– Gracias a Dios, todavía estoy vivo

– ¿Eh?

– No le hagas caso, total que ya se iba ¿Verdad? – dijo con cara de: _Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana_

– Sí, ya me voy. Me dio gusto saludarte Trem, nos vemos – se despide de ella con un beso

Después de que el niño de ojos verdes se retiró dejándolos solos, Hyoga aprovecho para darle un beso a su novia y fueron paseando por la entrada de la gran casa de Trem mientras platicaban, él trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Trem más bien estaba muy preocupada por su amigo al cual le tenía mucho cariño, eso era fácil si tomamos en cuenta que Shun era un chico muy cariñoso y dulce.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Shun? Se veía algo espantado

– Nada, cosas suyas

– ¿Y tú cómo estás?

– Nervioso. Eso de conocer a tus padres me ha puesto alterado últimamente.

– No te preocupes, les vas a caer bien. En serio ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

– Nada, un pequeño accidente con un idiota que se me atravesó en el camino.

– ¿Pero tú estás bien, no te pasó nada? – preguntó revisándolo por todos lados para ver si no tenía algún golpe, rasguño o algo así…

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes amor. ¿A que hora dijiste que llegan?

– Mmm, pues... ¡Mira, ahí están! – dijo señalando hacia la entrada – Qué raro, se adelantaron 4 horas

Efectivamente, un carro hizo su aparición junto a la reja de entrada que estaba un poco lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. El chico rubio respira profundo, tratando de contener las ganas de salir corriendo a velocidad luz de ahí. Entonces se voltea lentamente y siente que el auto con una abolladura en el lado izquierdo se le hace muy pero muy familiar...

– ¿Dónde he visto yo ese carro? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza

– Vaya, parece que nos quieren agarrar de sorpresa. Mi papá siempre hace esas cosas.

– ¿Ese... ese es... tu papá?

– Sí ¿Por qué?

– ¡Ay Dios!

– Hyoga ¿Qué te pasa?

– Es que... ese... señor... es con el que choqué hace rato

– ¿Qué?

Para ese momento, el carro se había estacionado y el ocupante recién había apagado el motor, el cual echaba humo por todas partes, para acto seguido salir del auto con cara de muy pocos amigos y cayéndose por completo la puerta al ser cerrada por este. Esto lo enfureció mucho más, con decir que andaba pateando las hojas secas del camino mientras murmuraba una que otra maldición

– Pero... pero, no creo que haya problema, total que llegaron a un acuerdo para pagar los daños ¿Verdad? – preguntó juntando sus manos y mirándolo suplicante…

– Je, je, este... nop..

– ¿Entonces qué hiciste?

– Le dije hasta de lo que se iba a morir

– ¿Qué?

– Es que estaba muy alterado y... y... ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ese era tu papá?

– No sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que tenemos un gran, gran problema.

– Viene para acá, mejor me escondo mientras pienso que hacer.

– Sì, sì, ya vete antes de que te reconozca

Hyoga se esconde rápidamente tras unos arbustos a través de los cuales veía todo lo que pasaba, y el papá llega hecho una furia pero al ver a su amada hija cambia un poquito su actitud, esa niña era su adoración y siempre sabía sacarle una sonrisa por más difícil que fuera la situación

– ¡Papi! Qué gusto verte

– Hijita, que bueno que te encuentro. No sabes lo que me pasó hace rato, un idiota me chocó mi auto nuevo

– Este... ¿Sí? No me digas – respondió tratando de alegar demencia mientras una gotita de sudor surcaba su frente

– Ese infeliz, si algún día me lo encuentro pobre de él pues te aseguro que le voy a dar una golpiza que hasta sus hijos van a nacer adoloridos

Hyoga había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho su antes probable y ahora casi imposible suegro e instintivamente se llevó las manos a los….ojos… mientras deseaba convertirse en Marti McFly y tener su máquina del tiempo para que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

– ¡Ay Papi, no es para tanto! – trató de persuadirlo Trem

– Lo siento hija, pero ya sabes que soy muy rencoroso y vengativo, nadie se burla de mí y se va tan campante. Pero ya no quiero hablar de ese tarado. Y pasando a otra cosa ¿Dónde esta ese muchacho que pretende robarse mi florecita?

– ¿Te refieres a mi... novio?

– Así es

– Entonces tú quieres saber donde esta mi novio – dijo tratando de salirse por la tangente

– Sí hija ¿Dónde esta?

– "Por favor Trem invéntate algo rápido" – pensó Hyoga escondido en los arbustos todavía

– Él... está... está...arreglándose para hoy en la noche, sí eso ¿Sabes? Ha estado muy emocionado por conocerte y estoy segura que lo vas a querer...

– "Sí, pero me va a querer 3 metros bajo tierra" – pensó mortificado

– Lo dudo mucho, ya sabes lo exigente que soy y no voy a permitir que cualquier tipejo se quede con mi niñita adorada

– Papá, no seas así. Y por cierto ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó tratando de desviar el tema

– Tuvo que atender unos asuntos pero debe llegar en unas horas, justo a tiempo para la presentación oficial de tu novio. Pero sólo vine a saludarte me tengo que ir a desempacar. Te veo a las 9 como quedamos.

Entonces se despiden y el señor se aleja en su carro… bueno… lo que quedaba de él. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y después de un rato. Hyoga se asoma un poquito sobre los arbustos y al cerciorarse de que ya no estaba decide salir y va corriendo con Trem

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Hyoga?

– ¿Qué te parece cirugía plástica de emergencia?

– Oye, esto es serio

– Lo digo en serio. Si me ve, me mata

– Estoy segura que no va a querer que sigamos juntos

Se abraza a él y no puede ocultar su preocupación y tristeza, conocía perfectamente a su papá, él no olvidaba este tipo de cosas así tan fácilmente. Hyoga se siente culpable por la situación tan difícil en la que están pero aún así trata de buscar una solución a ese tremendo problema

– Espera, dijiste que sólo se quedarían un día ¿No es así?

– Sí, lo que pasa es que solo están de pasada, ya sabes solo andan en viajes de negocios e hicieron una pequeña parada aquí para visitarme

– Entonces creo que tengo una brillante idea – profesó con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

– ¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó con temor pues muy bien sabía que a su noviecito se le ocurrían cada cosas que mejor ni que decir

– Ya verás, todo saldrá perfecto… – dijo muy seguro pero Trem no pudo evitar quedarse con el temor de que sea lo que fuere que se le hubiera ocurrido a Hyoga solo les iba a traer más problemas…

Entre tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Shun se encontraba acostado en la cama boca arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. En su rostro podía apreciarse una hermosa sonrisa y es que estaba más que feliz porque hace tan solo unos pocos días recibió una noticia desde Inglaterra…

– Qué feliz soy, dentro de unas horas llega June... y esta vez estoy completamente decidido, quiero que esté conmigo siempre. No podría soportar que volviera a alejarse de mi lado. Tengo que poder decirle lo que siento por ella… pero el que sí me preocupa es mi nii-san, si se entera que June era una amazona capaz que me prohíba verla por el resto de mi vida, con eso de que ya no hay guerras no quiere volver a tener nada que ver con el santuario y esas cosas… además, últimamente se está comportando muy extraño…

Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente oye que golpean a la puerta y después de guardar una foto de June en su bolsillo va a abrir… y hablando del Rey de roma…

– ¿Nii-san? ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupado puesto que su hermano sólo se asomaba por ahí cuando habían malas noticias

– Shun ven para acá – lo jala del brazo – necesitamos hablar...

– ¿Sobre qué Ikki? – preguntó con curiosidad

– Hay algo sumamente importante que debo decirte

Dijo con una expresión muy seria y sentándose en el borde de la ventana que deba hacia el patio. Shun sabía perfectamente que es lo que seguía a continuación, las señales era muy claras, ahí iba de nuevo con las conversaciones extrañas que habían tenido últimamente

– bien… tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre

– "¿De hombre a hombre? ¿Qué significa eso? No será que..." – se puso pálido de repente de tan solo pensarlo – "¡Ay no! No querrá hablar so-sobre chi-cas"

– Otooto, tenemos que hablar sobre chicas

– ¿Qué?

– Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día y quiero darte consejos sobre estos asuntos del amor y como me dijiste que pronto vendría a visitarte una amiga pues no quiero que vayas a cometer una tontería y por eso quiero transmitirte todos mis conocimientos...

– Ikki, no... no... creo que sea... necesario – Shun estaba a punto del colapso nervioso y es que se le hacía por demás extraño que su nii-san le hablara de _eso_ tan repentinamente

– Claro que si, lo primero que tienes que saber es…

Ikki empieza a dar su discurso que bien podría ser llamado "Como conquistar a una chica por Ikki Kido parte 1" Evidentemente que Shun esta en un estado de Shock y su mente está totalmente bloqueada y gracias a eso no escucha las palabras de su hermano porque si no de seguro se desmayaba el pobre al escuchar ciertas cosas que le avergonzaban sobremanera

– ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

– Bueno pues… – Shun estaba a punto de lanzarse por la ventana si era necesario con tal de librarse de eso, hasta que se decidió a actuar… aunque mejor no lo hubiera hecho – Oye nii-san… ¿No crees que ya estoy grandecito como para saber de dónde vienen los bebés?

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

– Es que Seiya me lo dijo el otro día

– ¿Que Seiya te dijo qué? ¡Lo voy a matar! – gritó dispuesto a cocinar al pobre pegaso con las llamas del infierno

– Tranquilo nii-san – dijo agarrándolo del brazo porque ya estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su víctima – …no es para tanto. No te preocupes no es necesario que me digas nada… yo ya se que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña de parís… – respondió inocentemente dejando de a seis a Ikki

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo Seiya… o ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que deba de saber, Ikki? – preguntó con curiosidad

– Este….no… ¿Cómo crees?... "Creo que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, mi otooto sigue siendo tan inocente como siempre y prefiero mil veces que se quede así" Bueno, es mejor que me vaya...

Muy desconcertado vio como su nii-san salió apresurado del departamento y entonces sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros. Lo bueno es que se le ocurrió inventar eso de la cigüeña porque si no de seguro Ikki le hubiera dicho sabrá Dios qué. Después trató de borrar de su mente una serie de cosas indeseables que se le venían a la cabeza. Luego escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y fue a abrir temiendo que Ikki no se haya tragado el cuento y regresara para darle un discurso...

– ¿Otra vez? Ikki, ya te dije que... ¡Ah! Hyoga, eres tú

– Shun, necesitamos hablar

– Otro – dijo con pesar mientras rodaba los ojos al techo

– ¿Cómo dices?

– No, nada. ¿En que te puedo ayudar? – preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar al interior de la habitación, se preocupó al verlo un tanto agitado

– Bueno... tú... tú sabes que yo te aprecio mucho... ¿Verdad?

–Errr…sí claro…

– ... te considero una persona maravillosa y digna de admiración… en las batallas siempre peleamos hombro a hombro, se que puedo contar contigo en lo que sea y que nunca me abandonarías. Además…ya llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y sinceramente estos años juntos han sido maravillosos… – en ese momento, Shun lo estaba empezando a mirar medio raro – ...no es fácil para mí decirte esto pero…eres muy especial y… quiero que sepas que no le pediría esto a nadie más…

– Hyoga, me estás asustando

– Es que... quería saber si me puedes hacer un favor

– ¿Y qué tipo de... favor?

Mientras tanto en la casa de Trem, ella estaba súper hiper nerviosa, toda esta situación la tenia muy intranquila. No sabía que tenía pensado hacer Hyoga ¿Qué cosa estará tramando? Lo que sea, esperaba que funcione. Andaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar como león enjaulado y de repente aparecen sus papás en la entrada y fue a recibirlos con aparente calma.

– Hijita ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

– Mamá ¿Cómo estás? – dijo corriendo hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo. Le ayuda luego a cargar las maletas y platican un rato

– Estoy más que ansiosa de conocer a mi futuro yerno

– Ja, eso si yo lo permito – dijo el papá que venia detrás de ellas con otras maletas y que todavía tenía cara de muy pocos amigos

– Papá, no empieces

– Él tiene razón, hijita, no vamos a dejar que cualquier mequetrefe se case con nuestra única hija, sabes que te queremos mucho y no dejaremos que te pase nada malo

– Espero que sea puntual. Es lo mínimo que exigimos de él.

– Ojalá que no sea uno de esos patanes que andan como locos por las calles, tú sabes, esos Juniors que se pasean por ahí en sus corvets creyéndose los dueños de las calles

– No ¿Cómo crees?

– Pero no nos has dicho cómo es

– Tampoco nos has dicho cómo se llama

– Errr... pues... mejor espérense a verlo, total que sólo falta una hora para la cena... "Y espero que no sea la última cena"

Mientras tanto en el depa de Shun , Hyoga ponía en marcha su plan en el cual Shun tenía mucho que ver y del cual dependía su relación con Trem… aunque al parecer Shun estaba un _poquito _en desacuerdo con dicho plan y sinceramente no era para menos…

– ¿Que quieres que yo haga qué cosa?

– Oye, no puede ser tan malo – trató en vano de tranquilizarlo mientras una sonrisita culpable aparecía en su rostro

– ¿Estás loco? De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso

– Por favor, te lo pido como amigo, porfis

– No, pero para nada

– Ándale ¿Qué te cuesta? Sólo esta noche ¿Sí?

– ¡Que no!

Bien, al parecer esto le iba a costar más trabajo del que había pensado. Pero tenía que conseguirlo pues esta era la única brillante idea que había podido maquinar su cerebro… pero no encontraba muchas ganas de cooperar en el pequeño niño que lo miraba con cara de ¿Wath? Y que por lo visto no se iba a dejar convencer así nomás

– No seas ingrato, Shun. Que mala memoria tienes, yo siempre he dado todo por ti… o me vas a decir que ya se te olvidó quien se arriesgó valientemente sin importar nada y te salvó de las llamas en aquella casa en las montañas

– Ese fue Ikki

– ¿En serio?... bueno, no importa….pero por favor ayúdame, sólo esta noche y te prometo que ya nunca jamás jamás de los jamases te vuelvo a pedir nadita de nada…

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

– Sólo tienes que hacerte pasar por el novio de Trem una noche y después ya todo regresará a la normalidad, te lo prometo Shun… por favor… – suplicó haciendo un drama de telenovela barata

– No creo que sea buena idea – Shun nunca se había negado a ayudar a alguien y menos a Hyoga pero este tipo de ayuda si que era bastante extraña para él – Además, a mi no me metas en tus líos

– Por favor, por favor, ayúdame….

– ¿Y yo por qué? Si se puede saber…

– Pues porque eres mi gran amigo, mi compañero de batallas, el mejor de todos mis hermanos, el más guapo, educado, hermoso, maravilloso, definitivamente el indicado… y también porque eres el primero que se me ocurrió, el único que encontré y que no tiene novia…

– Mmm

– Te lo suplico… como amigos… – Pone una carita tierna de niño regañado marca Shun y como todos sabemos este tiene un gran gran gran corazón y se apiada de su amigo

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué a mí?

– ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? – casi gritó de lo emocionado que estaba en ese momento

– Pero que conste que sólo por esta noche – dijo ya con resignación

– ¡Gracias! Además, sólo son dos horas ¿Qué puede pasar?

Veinte minutos después, Shun ya se había resignado y arreglado. Hyoga le daba algunas indicaciones para que nadie sospechara nada. El chico lucía realmente excepcional, muy elegante con una camisa de vestir color vino con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, corbata rosada, pantalones y zapatos negros y así tan formal como estaba no se veía tan niño. Después fueron caminando hasta donde estaba el auto de Hyoga. Pero para evitar problemas, se detuvieron dos cuadras antes de la casa de Trem. Luego siguieron a pie, y ya estaban en la puerta de la casa…

– ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de esto antes de ir?

– No, gracias

– ¿Seguro? Te puedo dar unos muy buenos consejos

– Ya te dije que no – no tenía idea de que clase de consejos le podría dar pero conociendo a Hyoga sería mejor no saberlo

– Si me escucharas tendrías a todas las mujeres que quisieras a tus pies, ni una sola podría resistirte – dijo dándoselas de gran conquistador

– "¿Qué parte de NO, no entendiste?" Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario y mejor ya me voy

– Conste pero si me imitas en todo lo que hago y te portas bien, algún día podrás ser como yo

– "Dios me libre"

– ... y recuerda, si no sabes que hacer, haz lo que yo haría

– ¿Echarlo todo a perder?

– Muy gracioso niño. Ahora ve y salva mi pellejo

– Sí, mamá – respondió sarcásticamente

Hyoga se subió a un árbol para espiar y vigilar cada cosa que pase. Shun toca el timbre y el mayordomo sale a recibirlo. En el camino va rezando para que no ocurra una desgracia. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso pues tenía que enfrentarse a los papás de Trem y a ella que ya es mucho decir…

– "Ojalá que esto no termine mal" – pensó para sí una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta…

Veamos que pasa en el interior de la casa. El lugar era bastante elegante y amplio con un comedor largísimo iluminado con la suave luz de unas velas rojas que daban color al ambiente. En la sala de estar, una impaciente figura se pasea de un lado a otro mareando a los presentes, su enérgica voz retumba en las paredes…

– ¡Ajá! Ya lleva 15 segundos de retraso

– Papá, no exageres, ya debe estar por llegar

– Déjalo, seguro que la quiere hacer de emoción, pero lo que no sabe es que somos difíciles de impresionar – comentó la mamá

– Pues yo ya me cansé de esperar – se detiene abruptamente ante la mirada intrigada de las mujeres – Trem, dime ahora mismo dónde está tu novio...

– Aquí estoy – dijo Shun entrando repentinamente

¿Ya vieron a su nii-san cuando sale de repente de quien sabe donde? Pues igualito igualito, nomás le faltó decir "Soy Ikki el ave fenix" y poner cara de chico rudo. Y haciendo su entrada triunfal logró impresionar a todos los presentes, incluso a Trem

– ¿Tú... eres su...novio? – preguntó la mamá boquiabierta

– ¿Él es tu novio?

– ¿Tú eres mi novio?

Genial, creo que no fue buena forma de empezar. Al parecer Trem no tenía ni la menor idea de que esto iba a pasar puesto que se quedó totalmente impresionada al igual que sus padres. Muy bien, si que estaba en un gran lío pero ya se había presentado y no había marcha atrás…¿Y ahora qué?

Continuará...


	2. SOY TU NOVIA AUNQUE NO QUIERAS

**Y TODO POR AYUDAR**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 2**

**SOY TU NOVIA AUNQUE NO QUIERAS**

Shun se sentía como si lo estuvieran llevando al matadero. Decir que estaba nervioso es poco, los papás seguían viéndolo de pies a cabeza y todavía no habían salido de su impresión. Trem tenía cara de no entender y pensó de pronto en qué demonios estaba pensado Hyoga cuando se le ocurrió eso…

– Dígame joven – interrogó el papá todavía dudoso – en verdad usted es el novio de Trem

– Errr... bueno pues yo…

– _Di que sí, di que sí_ – le dijo Hyoga por medio del cosmo desde el árbol con temor de que fuera a decir algo que lo delatara

– Sí, si lo soy... me da gusto verte mí... ¿Amor? – Trem todavía seguía sin poder creerlo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Me disculpo por el retrazo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar y les ruego que perdonen mi falta realmente no fue mi intención pero es que tuve un pequeño percance, espero no haberles causado algún problema...

– Vaya, es todo un caballero – dijo la mamá muy sorprendida

– Hija ¿No nos lo vas a presentar? – preguntó el papá

– Este... si... papá, mamá el es mi novio... Hyoga Kido…

– Mucho gusto señor...

– Hanamichi Flores – le estrecha la mano

– Y yo soy Aurora Barranda de Flores

– Es un placer conocerla, bella dama – le besa la mano – ahora veo de donde heredo la gracias y elegancia mi amada Trem

– ¡Oh! Qué agradable muchacho

– "Eso es, me está haciendo quedar bien" – pensó Hyoga desde afuera puesto que podía ver lo que pasaba por la ventana

– ¿Les parece si pasamos al comedor?

– Por supuesto, después de ustedes – Los papás se adelantan y ellos se quedan atrás

– ¿Pero cómo?

– Después te explico – después se dirigió a Hyoga para reclamarle – _Hyoga¿No le dijiste nada?_

– _Contratiempo menor, sabia que algo se me había olvidado_

Ya en la cena, las cosas transcurren con normalidad, los papás están fascinados con los buenos modales de Shun que se pone nervioso cada vez que Trem se muestra cariñosa con él. Para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad puesto que a pesar de ser la novia de Hyoga al cual amaba con toda su alma, no podía negar que Shun era un niño súper lindo y que en cierta forma le gustaba mucho. Y pensándolo bien no tenía de que preocuparse puesto que como idea de su novio obvio que estaba de acuerdo con lo sucedido. Entonces decidió no preocuparse y disfrutar el momento, aunque no entendía nada de nada sólo sabía que por esa hermosa noche… era la novia de Shun… o mejor dicho… Shun era su novio…

– Trem… – empezó a decir un tanto nervioso – ¿Es necesario que hagas eso?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Pues... pues eso que estás haciendo… ¿No crees que estás muy…cerquita?

La chica en cuestión estaba pegada como chicle al pobre niño que ya se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y con un dedo acariciaba sus labios mientras lo veía fijamente

Solo es una muestra de cariño – lo abraza efusivamente y Shun trata de alejarse, tanto que casi se cae de la silla – No seas tímido, si no hago esto mis papás no se van a creer que eres mi novio, así que mejor flojito y cooperando

Si no se toma en cuenta el hecho de que Trem se estaba aprovechando de la situación, se podría decir que el _brillante_ plan de Hyoga estaba dando resultado. Sí, todo parece marchar a la perfección... ¿Notaron que dije _parece_?

– Jovencito, debo confesarle que me tiene impresionado. Nunca pensé encontrar a un muchacho tan educado en estos días, te felicito, eres todo un caballero

– Gracias por el comentario, señor Rosas

– Me llamo Flores

– Eso…

– Además que es usted muy apuesto y por demás atractivo – le dijo la mamá arrimándose a él y haciéndole ojitos coquetos

– Gracias – respondió sumamente sonrojado

– Mamá, por favor, no lo avergüences

– Ay hija, solo trato de hacerle un cumplido, estoy segura que él no tiene problema seguramente habrá muchas chicas que se lo dicen a cada rato ¿No es verdad, joven Hyoga?... ¿Hyoga?

Los papás de pronto se voltearon a ver al ver que el chico no les respondía… y es que Shun estaba pensando mil y una formas de asesinar a Hyoga cuando lo viera y estaba muy distraído…

– Hyoga – le dijo Trem muy bajito y dándole un codazo en las costillas para que le hiciera caso

– ¿Hyoga? ¿Dónde?... – Trem lo vio con cara de ¿Qué rayos haces? Y entonces recordó al situación – es decir… yo soy Hyoga… cierto…¿Qué me preguntó? – Trem les sonrió a sus papás como si nada y trató de disimular ante la mirada de desconcierto de ellos

– Discúlpenlo, es que está un poco nervioso

– No seas menso, te dije que pensaras como yo – Hyoga estuvo a punto de lanzarle una ejecución aurora a Shun por haber dicho eso…

– Bueno, te preguntaba que dónde naciste – dijo la mamá

– En Japón... – respondió tranquilamente

– "¡Ay no! La va a regar" – pensó Hyoga dándose una palmada en la frente

– No mi amor... tu naciste en Rusia ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo Trem con cara de: Tú dime que sí

– ¿En serio? Es decir...si claro, se me había olvidado...

– ¿Se te olvidó dónde naciste? – preguntó incrédulo el papá

– Este...si, digo...no, lo que pasa es que mi madre es rusa y mi padre es japonés... o algo así... – respondió rascándose la cabeza – _¿Lo dije bien? _– le preguntó a Hyoga un poco temeroso puesto que sintió que la temperatura disminuía considerablemente…

– _Más o menos, pero más te vale que no te descubran o te congelo_

– Y bien ¿Qué harías si te digo que probablemente Trem se vaya al extranjero a estudiar? – siguió el papá tratando de buscarle alguna falla a este chico que se acercaba peligrosamente a la perfección…

– Yo iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a su lado siempre

– ¡Ay, que romántico! – dijo la mamá con ojitos de corazoncitos

– Me da gusto saber que mi hija va a estar en buenas manos ¿Verdad?

– Prometo cuidarla más que a mi propia vida, señor Margarita

– Flores

– Eso

Después lo interrogaron un poco más sobre su vida, y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nada. La situación se calmó y terminaron de cenar a gusto… hasta que al papá se le ocurrió hacer otro tipo de preguntas...

– Y dime – dijo como si nada – ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?

– ¿Hijos? – dijo Shun que casi se ahoga con su café

– ¿ Hijos? – preguntó Hyoga que estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol

– Papá, por favor...

– Pero es importante que hablen de eso de una vez

– Todavía no lo hemos decidido – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro

– Pues me gustaría tener un montón de nietecitos

– ¿Un montón? – preguntó espantado

– Papá, ya déjalo en paz – trató de que el papá dejara de hablar de esas cosas, pero la mamá también tenía mucho que decir

– Ya tendrán tiempo para pensarlo, pero ¿Para cuando la boda?

– ¿Boda? – dijeron Shun y Trem al mismo tiempo.

Perfecto, supuestamente sólo estaba haciendo un favor y ahora iban a terminar casándolo. Definitivamente tendría una conversación muy larga con cierto amigo que estaba por pasar a mejor vida…

– Claro – continuó el papá – ¿No me digan que no tenían pensado casarse?

– Pues... pues si pero...

– Entonces que les parece dentro de 3 meses ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hyoga?

– ¡No!– los papás se asustaron por su reacción y Shun trató de aclarar la situación – Digo... que no... no me puedo casar porque... porque mis papás no pueden venir a la boda, sí, eso

– Pero tus padres están muertos

– ¡Chispas! Sí es cierto... ¿Ya lo ve?... por eso no pueden venir

– Papá, lo que Hyoga quiere decir es que primero tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios y luego pensaremos en... casarnos…

– ¿Es verdad eso, joven Hyoga? – preguntó el papá

– Sí, sí señor Girasol

– Flores

Bueno, luego de eso la situación se tranquilizó pero todos sabemos que no es posible que las cosas terminen tan bien. Efectivamente tendrían otro problemita puesto que los papás estaban tan fascinados con Shun que quisieron conocerlo más a fondo y saber todo de él…

– Bueno, me agradaría mucho conocer tú casa

– ¿Mi casa?

– "¿Que qué?" – Hyoga estuvo a punto de gritar y todos se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia, pero se contuvo porque ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás…

– Pero papá... ya es muy tarde, mejor otro día… – Trem sintió que ahora si se les iba a armar en serio

– Pero me encantaría conocer mejor a tu novio y además necesitamos saber cómo vive nuestro futuro cuñado

– ¿CUÑADO? – Hyoga ya se había molestado y tenía ganas de congelar a alguien

– ¿Y tú qué dices, guapo?

La mamá se le engancha del brazo y le hace ojitos, Shun no sabe que hacer y los papás lo miran con insistencia esperando una respuesta de su parte…

– Errr, bueno... pues...

– _Di algo, menso_

– ... pues... sería un placer

– _¡Pero eso no!_

– ¿En serio? – le preguntó Trem sorprendida con cara de ¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso?

– Errr…pues sí… – respondió confundido con cara de ¿Por qué rayos dije eso?

– Perfecto, entonces ya es un hecho, esta es una buena oportunidad para saber más de ti muchacho aunque ya de por si te estás ganando nuestra confianza. Bueno, entonces voy por el coche, los esperamos abajo… no tarden…

– Sí señor Geranio

– Flores – respondió con desdén el señor

Después los papás salen y Shun sabía que se había metido en otro problema y que este era peor que el anterior puesto que a pesar de todos los problemas, Trem no lo dejaba ni respirar aumentando de este modo su nerviosismo...

– _¿Por qué rayos aceptaste? _

– _¿Y qué querías que hiciera?_

– _¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?_

– _¿Vamos? Que vas a hacer tú, ya me tengo que ir, además no los puedo llevar a mi casa porque mi nii-san está ahí y si descubre todo me va a cocinar vivo… y a ti también ¿Entiendes?_

– _Pues te amuelas por haberles dicho que si_

– _¡Ah, claro! Ahora es mi culpa. ¿Te recuerdo quién chocó el auto de quién¿Te digo quién me obligo a armar todo este teatro?_

– _Bueno, ya ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?_

– _Pero claro… ¡Qué no!_

– _No seas así, llévalos a mi casa y ahí no pasa nada. Sólo se toman un cafecito o algo y se van, vamos Shun si no lo quieres hacer por mí entonces que sea por Trem, sabes que yo la quiero mucho y si sus padres llegan a hacerle algo yo me muero…_

– _P__ero..._

Antes de que pudiera objetar de nuevo, los papás los llamaron y tuvieron que irse, Shun ya se había resignado y no podía abandonar a sus amigos. Hyoga los siguió de lejos para ver qué pasaba.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Shun?

– No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien – respondió abrazándola para que se tranquilizara

– ¿Qué esperamos¿Ya están listos?

– Sí señor Tulipán

– Flores

– Sí, eso quise decir

Entonces se fueron y durante todo el camino Shun estuvo tentado a saltar del auto para librarse de aquel problema porque además de todo Trem aprovechaba que ellos estaban solos en la parte de atrás y los papás no los podían ver, pero para desgracia de Shun las puertas estaban aseguradas y aunque hubiera querido tirarse del auto en movimiento, no pudo hacerlo...

– Sólo pasaremos unos minutos, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo – dijo el papá una vez que llegaron a la casa de Hyoga.

Entonces se disponían a entrar para ver la clase de vida que llevaba el futuro esposo de su hija… pero… estaban todos parados en la entrada de la casa de Hyoga y Shun no se movía para nada

– Este...¿No piensas abrir la puerta, Hyoga?

– Claro, enseguida... – pero como no tenía la lleve puesto que esa no era su casa entonces cómo rayos se supone que lo iba a hacer – _¿Y ahora qué Einstein? ¿Cómo entro a tu casa?_ – le preguntó a Hyoga que andaba por ahí

– _Vas a tener que romper la cerradura... pero luego me la pagas…_

– _Te voy a pagar pero el funeral_

Entonces la rompió y para su fortuna los papás no lo notaron. Una vez dentro vieron que todo estaba hecho un caos, cosas tiradas por todos lados y completamente desordenado, pareciera que hubiera pasado un huracán por ahí

– _Hyoga, tu casa es un desastre_

– _Contratiempo menor_

– _No tuviste la sutileza de limpiar tu casa antes de enviarme aquí, pudiste haber venido a velocidad luz para solucionar el problema_

– _N__o se me ocurrió_

– Disculpen el desorden, lo que pasa es que apenas hace unas horas un amigo mío pasó por aquí porque no tenía donde dormir, entonces le di asilo un día pero como es un poco bestia – Dijo mandando un cosmo ofensivo a Hyoga – me dejó todo hecho un tiradero

– ¡Ah! Ya decía yo que un chico tan encantador no podía vivir en un lugar así – respondió la mamá aliviada

– Disculpa que te moleste, pero me podrías servir un café

– Este... si, claro señor Margarita

– Flores

– Eso, en seguida vengo, Trem ¿Me acompañas?

– Claro mi amor – aprovecha para abrazarlo y literalmente se cuelga de él

Luego llegaron a la estancia que también era un desastre total, después de unos momentos de duda, Shun abre una puerta buscando la cocina pero en vez de eso abre un armario y Trem se da cuenta de la situación y le pregunta bajito...

– Shun ¿Qué haces?

– Estoy buscando la cocina

Trem había ido muchas veces a casa de Hyoga pero no precisamente a la cocina así que por lo tanto tampoco sabía donde estaba. El papá notó que pasaba algo medio raro y enseguida se levantó y fue a donde estaban los muchachos todavía buscando el bendito café para el suegro…

– ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó acercándose y ambos se espantaron pues no se dieron cuenta cuando se acercó

– No papi, lo que pasa es...

– Es que...

– ¡Ah, ya veo! Quieren estar solos ¿Verdad? – dijo guiñándoles un ojo

– ¿Solos? – preguntaron los tres, Hyoga incluido desde afuera

– La... la verdad es que tengo clases mañana, y a pesar de que la estamos pasando tan bien pues para mi ha sido un placer conocerlos, ya es muy tarde y creo que sería para mejor dejarlo para otro día, digo, si no les molesta...

– ¡Qué lástima! Pero nosotros también nos tenemos que ir. No creo posible que regresemos en mucho tiempo pero tu nos puedes ir a visitar a España y seguiremos platicando contigo Hyoga, estoy segura que será tan maravilloso como lo fue esta noche, muchacho…

– Bueno hija, despídete de tu novio que ya es tarde y mañana temprano sale nuestro avión y quiero que estés con nosotros para despedirnos. Anda, ve con él…

– Este... sí…

– Bueno, hasta mañana… – le da a Trem unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de despedida como solía hacerlo con sus amigos

– Vamos chico – dijo el papá extrañado por eso – no nos molestamos si le das un pequeño besito no tienes que ser tan reservado, nosotros somos de ancho criterio y se que es normal que se demuestren cuanto se quieren… nada más no te pases… anda, bésala…

– ¿Qué? – Ahora si que Hyoga había llegado al límite, eso si que ya era demasiado

– Papá, no es necesario

– Claro que sí, no sean tímidos

La mamá empuja al chico hacia ella. Shun y Trem se voltean a ver aterrados, bueno, por lo menos él sí, y no saben que hacer porque si no lo hacían todo lo que habían conseguido se iba a ir a la basura

– Ya fue suficiente – Hyoga se bajó del árbol dispuesto a impedir ese contacto, estaba que echaba chispas, rayos y todo lo que se le parezca… en eso estaba pero de repente pasó un policía por ahí y se tuvo que esconder… – Genial, lo que me faltaba – se oculta entre unos arbustos

– Vamos Hyoga, no tengas esperando a mi niña – dijo el papá impaciente y ahora si que Shun no tenía salvación y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no quería pero ni de chiste que Ikki se le apareciera de repente…

– Buenas noches, amor…

Se empieza a acercar a su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y rogando a todos los santos que se salvara de esa situación

– "¡Dios mío! Por favor haz que pase algo… lo que sea… un ovni, un meteorito, que Hades vuelva del reino de los muertos… lo que tú quieras pero no me abandones"

Pero nada de eso pasó y ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Bueno, si tenía que hacerlo que fuera de una buena vez. Ya estaba resignado a todo puesto que supuso que Hyoga sabría entender que no tenía de otra. Realmente no quería hacerlo porque a la única mujer que amaba era June. Pero mientras pensaba en ella, en June, no pudo evitar pensar en ella y en su hermosa sonrisa. Y así recordando como estaba, se empezó a acercar a Trem y muy despacio unió sus labios a los de ella. Olvidándose de todo, la abrazó y continuó besándola suavemente. Trem se sentía morir en ese instante y se dejó llevar. Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que el papá tosió disimuladamente al notar que los chicos no tenían ni la menor intención de romper el contacto…

– Ejem, hija ya es hora de irnos

Ambos se separan más no lo suficiente. Se hallaban sorprendidos porque lo que acababan de hacer. Shun se sonrojó a más no poder al notar que había besado a Trem y no a June como había soñado… pero estaba confundido, nunca había experimentado algo como eso y tenía que admitir que no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo. Trem por su parte estaba a punto del desmayo pero no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable puesto que se había sentido muy bien con ese beso...

– ¡Ay, qué tiernos! – dijo la mamá

– Hacen una bonita pareja, te felicito muchacho se que tú eres el hombre indicado para hacer feliz a mi Princesita a la cual quiero mucho pero que pongo en tus manos pues has demostrado que la quieres mucho y se que la cuidarás muy bien ¿Verdad muchacho? …

– Así es señor Amapola

– Flores – corrigió de nuevo el papá de Trem que ya le empezaba a molestar que no se aprendiera su nombre

– Sí, eso…

Los papás seguían despidiéndose de ellos pero Trem no hizo mucho caso pues se había quedado unos instantes mirando a Shun. Ella amaba a Hyoga, no tenía ni la menor duda. Pero le había gustado mucho estar con Shun… estaba mal lo que pasaba por su mente pero no lo podía evitar…

Los papás se van muy contentos. Después Hyoga sale de su escondite luego de haberse librado del policía

– Lo bueno es que todo salió bien… – le dijo Trem con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

– Este... Trem… – empezó a decir Shun que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate

– ¿Sí?

– Ya me puedes soltar

– ¡Ay perdón!

Deja de abrazarlo rápidamente y justo en ese momento llegó Hyoga quien seguía volteando a todos lados para cerciorarse de que los papás ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar y no lo verían…

– Por fin se fueron

– ¡Hyoga! ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que tenias planeado?

– Se me paso ese pequeño detalle

– ¿Pequeño detalle?

– No es para tanto

– ¿No es para tanto? No tienes idea del problema en que nos metiste

– Perdóname pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor – respondió abrazándola para que no se molestara con él porque a estas alturas es lo que menos quería. Ella se calmó un poco…

– Por lo menos hubieras tenido la delicadeza de avisarme ¿No?

– Perdóname amor, pero es que me dio tanto miedo perderte que no sabía qué hacer y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para librarnos del problema. Sé que estuvo mal pero ya todo ha terminado. Trem, no te enojes ¿Sí?

– Te juro que cuando me dijiste que tenías un plan nunca pensé que fuera algo como esto, la verdad es que pensé que ibas a atropellar a mi papá para que no te vea o algo así…

– ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

– ¡Hyoga!

– Es broma, es broma… pero ya olvídalo, ahora si mi amor, ya podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste – dijo haciendo a un lado a su amigo – Shun ya te puedes ir

– No seas grosero con él, deberías estar agradecido con él como lo estoy yo ¿No crees?

– Pero de seguro tiene cosas que hacer ¿Verdad?

– A decir verdad no...

– Shun…

– Está bien, ya me voy tampoco te enojes. Nos vemos luego Trem, me dio gusto que todo saliera bien – luego empezó a alejarse

– Gracias por todo Shun… – respondió mirando al chico con algo de tristeza

Shun volteó disimuladamente a verla, podía notarse preocupación en ambos. Trem todavía podía sentir palpitando ese beso en sus labios, la duda se apoderó de ella. Luego Shun regresó su vista al frente, trataba de tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas, respiró aliviado, no tenía por qué preocuparse sólo había sido un simple beso que ninguno de los dos deseó realmente, las circunstancias los habían obligado. No tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, total que ya todo había terminado… o al menos eso quería creer…

Al día siguiente, Shun despertó un poco mareado. Realmente lo del día anterior lo había dejado exhausto. Debía estar peor de lo pensaba puesto que sentía que todo le daba vueltas y como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo…momento… en verdad todo daba vueltas. Más que asustado se despertó por completo y al ver el lugar donde se encontraba y la persona que lo acompañaba, unas no muy gratas palabras salieron de sus labios…

– ¿Hyoga? ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!

– Shun, que bueno que despertaste, vístete en seguida que ya estamos por llegar

El enojo de Shun era por demás justificable puesto que se halló a sí mismo en el asiento trasero del auto de Hyoga y no supo ni como es que llegó ahí ni a qué horas el pato loco se metió a su casa a secuestrarlo…

– No hay tiempo de explicaciones, date prisa que ya es tarde

Shun lo veía con cara de: Voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente cuando menos te lo esperes. Y es que además de que estaba todavía en el séptimo sueño empezó a temer por su vida porque para variar Hyoga conducía como loco

– ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó viéndolo por el retrovisor

– ¿Me puedes decir que diablos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me sacas de mi casa sin mi permiso? Y todavía no me dices a dónde me llevas

– Es que los papás de Trem se van hoy y estaban de necios con que querían hablar con el novio de Trem, o sea tú y como el vuelo está por salir pues actué lo más rápido posible. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás que fingir sólo unos 5 minutos a lo mucho

– ¿Qué no me preocupe? El saber que algo estás tramando es razón suficiente para preocuparme ¿Acaso ya enloqueciste por tanto golpe?

– Vamos Shun ¿No me puedes hacer un favorcito?

– ¿Favorcito? ¿Otro? No, eso si que no, ya fue suficiente con lo de… un momento… – de pronto en un acto inesperado tomó a Hyoga por la camisa y sin importar que estuvieron a punto de estrellarse le preguntó – ¿A dónde me dijiste que íbamos?

– Al aeropuerto a despedir a los papás de Trem ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – respondió trabajosamente mientras trataba de respirar

– No puede ser, no puedo ir ahí y ahora porque… – antes que terminara, Hyoga dio un frenón repentino que por poco y salen ambos disparados por el parabrisas

– No hay tiempo, ahí están ellos – dijo terminando de acomodarle la camisa a Shun y sacándolo a rastras del coche sin importar que este le estaba tratando de decir algo importante…

– Hyoga, espera tengo que decirte que… – antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, Hyoga lo empujó a donde estaba Trem esperándolo

– Suerte amigo, la vas a necesitar

Acto seguido se dio a la fuga dejando a Shun en difícil situación. Y como él ya no tenía escapatoria decidió terminar con esto de una bendita vez por todas. Así que se acercó decidido pero nervioso a donde estaba Trem… pero… lo que él no sabía era que las cosas se iban a complicar más… entonces siguió caminando y veía que Trem lo llamaba pero de repente, justo en el otro extremo pudo divisar una figura por demás conocida para él.

– Dios, no puede ser…

Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa la cual desapareció prácticamente enseguida. Los papás se acercaron contentos al verlo. Pero cuando Shun vio que aquella persona se acercaba se tiró pecho a tierra para no ser visto…

– ¿Muchacho? – preguntó el papá asustado al verlo tirado detrás de unos asientos de la sala de espera

– Hola señor Coliflor –respondió nerviosamente

– Flores

– Eso…

– ¿Pero que estás haciendo ahí en el suelo, jovencito? – preguntó la mamá más que extrañada

– Este… ¿Yo?... pues aquí descansando un poco…

Trem lo vio espantada, de seguro Hyoga lo había logrado enloquecer. Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Lo que nadie sabía excepto Shun era que la persona que había visto anteriormente y causante de que ahora le haga una visita inesperada al suelo, era nada más y nada menos que June… ahora si que iba a ir a tener muchos problemas.

Continuará…


	3. ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE ¿O SI?

**Y TODO POR AYUDAR**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 3**

**ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE ¿O SI?**

Trem horrorizada, se arrodilla junto a Shun mientras los papás seguían extrañados por el por demás inusual y repentino comportamiento de su futuro yerno que parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma o algo que se le parezca.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo Shun? –– Es que… me lastimé el pie… sí, eso, pero no se preocupe que ya estoy bien… solo tengo que quedarme aquí un ratito y se me pasa… – respondió nervioso

– ¿Estás lastimado? Ahorita mismo lo arreglo… ¡Un doctor! ¡Necesitamos un doctor! – empezó a gritar como loco llamando la atención de medio mundo incluida June…

– No es necesario, ya se me va a pasar

Respondió viendo por una rendija entre los asientos para ver si cierta persona no se había dado cuenta del escándalo. Para su fortuna, en ese justo momento anunciaron la salida del vuelo de los papás y al notar que June se había desaparecido se incorporó rápidamente pues no quería perderla de vista…

– ¿Dónde está?

– ¡Vaya! Sí que te recuperas rápido

– ¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí! Eso parece…

– Bueno – dijo la mamá – es hora de despedirnos – lo abraza efusivamente

– Sí, que lástima… – dijo respirando con dificultad

– Me voy, Hyoga pero te encomiendo mucho a mi Princesita, está por demás decirlo pues sé que tu la cuidarás bien en nuestra ausencia ¿Verdad, muchacho?

– Sí, si señor Chupaflor

– Flores

– Eso quise decir…

Increíblemente los papás se fueron sin mayores problemas, ya sin sospechar la situación en la que estaban. Shun respira aliviado ¿Acaso era su día de suerte? Pero claro…que no…

– ¡Uf! Estuvo cerca ¿Verdad, Shun?... ¿Shun?...

La chica no se dio cuenta en que momento Shun se desapareció, se halló a sí misma sola y su alma en medio de la sala de espera. Mas allá, Shun llegó buscando por todos lados a June, la había perdido de vista al estar con los papás de Trem pero ahora no la veía por ningún lado. La verdad es que debido a toda esta situación se había retrasado mucho y se preocupó aún más pues él le prometió ir a recogerla a penas llegara. Debía tener más de media hora esperando. De pronto se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa al verla cerca de la cafetería sentada sobre sus maletas y fue corriendo a su lado

– June, perdóname, se que debí haber llegado antes pero perdí la noción del tiempo y...

– ¡Shun! Qué alegría verte – se lanza a sus brazos pero con tanta fuerza que el chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no terminar en el suelo…

– ¿Eh? ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

– Pero qué dices, estoy más que feliz por verte, no sabes cuanto he estado esperando este momento

De pronto se guindaba de su cuello pero como él era más alto que ella tuvo que hacer pininos para alcanzarlo, se veía realmente feliz la joven rubia y no era para menos ya que lo había extrañado demasiado todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados

– A mi también me da mucho gusto verte. Debes estar cansada, te llevo a tu... ¿Dónde te piensas quedar?

– Pues... si no es mucha molestia, yo pensaba quedarme... contigo…

– Ah bueno… ¿Qué? ¿Conmigo?...

Sí – respondió soltándolo – lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho dinero que digamos y eso de quedarme en un hotel y en una ciudad que no conozco no me da mucha confianza... pero si tu no quieres…

– No, es decir sí quiero, pero...

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – trató de convencerlo a toda costa – Me habías dicho que ahora vives solo

– Es que... no me parece correcto que vivamos... juntos…

– Está bien – se aleja un poco y le da la espalda – entonces me iré a vivir sola en un lugar desconocido ignorando qué clase de peligros me acechan – pone cara de cachorrito regañado

– No June, por mi no hay problema pero... – la chica lo sigue viendo con tristeza y por fin logra su objetivo –bueno, está bien, vamos

June estaba tan feliz de estar con Shun seguramente disfrutaría su estancia en Japón, tenía planeado quedarse mucho tiempo y pasársela súper a lado de aquel tierno chico de ojos verdes. Tomaron un taxi y al poco tiempo llegaron al depa de Shun.

– ¡Wow! Qué bonito está tu depa – dijo la chica asombrada de ver todo tan ordenado y limpio

– Que bueno que te gustó. No es muy grande pero hay espacio suficiente para los dos

– Oye, no me había fijado

– ¿De que?

– De que ahora estás más guapo

– ¿Eh? – Shun se sonrojó a más no poder

Pero June tenía razón, ahora que Shun tenía 17 años había cambiado bastante y a pesar de que se veía más maduro todavía conservaba su carita de niño lindo y esa combinación era precisamente la que le daba un toque muy particular que solo Shun podía tener

– De seguro ya debes tener alguna novia

– Pues a decir verdad…no… – respondió con algo de tristeza

– ¿No? ¿Es que aquí las chicas están ciegas? Como es que un chico tan maravilloso no tiene novia

– June, deja de decirme esas cosas o me lo voy a empezar a creer… – sonrió nervioso mientras le ayudaba a desempacar sus cosas

Al día siguiente, Shun se encontraba plácidamente dormido después de una larga noche recorriendo toda la ciudad con su amiga, había sido maravilloso servirle de guía turístico. La luz del sol lo obligó a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con un hermoso par de ojos azules

– Hola, buenos días, ya está listo el desayuno

– Gracias, no tenias por qué molestarte. ¿Cómo dormiste?

– Muy bien, pero veo que tú no, supongo que ese sillón es muy incómodo

– No te fijes, estoy bien – respondió sonriendo

Pero June sabía que eso no era verdad, el pobre niño estaba enroscado en un montón de sábanas, el cuarto de arriba era muy frío y el sillón en que dormía era muy pequeño, se sintió mal de sólo pensar que había pasado incomodidades por culpa de ella. Luego ella bajó a la cocina mientras él tomaba una ducha. Al poco rato, llegó Shun y bajó todavía adormilado a desayunar

– Huele muy rico

– Gracias

En ese momento June se volteó y sintió que su corazón se disparaba a mil, estuvo a punto de tirar lo que tenía en las manos, la imagen que tenía frente a sí no era para menos y es que Shun había salido de la ducha tan solo con unos boxers azules encima, la chica se sonrojó a más no poder

– "¡Diosito Santo! Si estoy soñando no me despierten" – Shun avanzó hacia ella que todavía estaba boquiabierta

– No tienes por qué tomarte tantas molestias. Deja eso, yo te ayudo – ofreció tan caballeroso como siempre y le quita el sartén de la mano

– Cómo crees… – dijo reaccionando al fin – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti que siempre has sido tan cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo – toma el sartén de regreso

– No de veras, a mi me encanta cocinar, no es molestia… – sigue forcejeando con ella

– Nada de eso, tú sólo siéntate ahí que yo te sirvo, no es necesario que me ayudes…

– Insisto – respondió acercándose, los dos toman el sartén y sus manos se rozan, están muy pero muy cerca… después ya no dijeron nada y se quedaron mirando – Oye June

– ¿Si?

– Pues quería decirte... algo… – comenzó a decir muy nervioso no sabiendo si ese era un buen momento para confesarle al fin sus sentimientos…

– ¿Que cosa?

– Bueno, es que yo...yo... te...te a...

– ¡Shun! ¿Dónde estás? – gritó de repente Ikki entrando por la puerta de atrás y dándoles un reverendo susto que hizo que los dos se separaran rápidamente…

– Nii-san

– ¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – le preguntó más que enojada y aguantándose las ganas de patearlo por haber entrado en ese instante

– ¿Y esta quién es?

– Nii-san, te dije que una amiga venia hoy a pasar un tiempo con nosotros… ella es June…

– ¿_Esta_ niña es tu amiga?… – dijo señalándola con el dedo y casi le saca un ojo…

– También es un gusto para mi conocerte, Ikki

– Nii-san, no te pongas así por favor – pidió Shun que puso una carita de niño regañado y su nii-san se calmó un poco…

– Shun, no me habias dicho que tu amiga tenía algo que ver con el saltuario… – le reprochó a su hermanito, después volteó a ver a la chica – será mejor que se vaya a su casa, mi otooto y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar

– No puedo hacer eso

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Pues porque yo voy a vivir aquí

– ¿Que qué? – respondió más que iracundo

– June por favor... Ikki te lo iba a decir pero es que estábamos desempacando y se me pasó

Shun trató desesperadamente de aclarar las cosas y pensando porque rayos no tenía un extintor en su casa, si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora le iba a hacer falta uno sobretodo conociendo el temperamento que tenía su adorable hermano

– ¿Con el permiso de quien? Si se puede saber

– No exageres, ella es mi amiga más querida… no tiene nada de malo que viva aquí…

– Shun, una cosa es que sean muy amigos y otra muy diferente es que la traigas a vivir a tu casa. No es correcto que un hombre y una mujer vivan juntos, solos y… momento…

Fue hasta entonces que Ikki se dio cuenta que su otooto tan solo llevaba puestos unos boxers y June tampoco tenía mucha ropa que digamos a excepción de una blusita de tirantes y un short muy pero muy cortito

– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

– Nada Ikki, nada

– ¡Pues más les vale!… pero al fin y al cabo a mí que más me da… haz lo que quieras pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí… – sale azotando la puerta…

– Creo que no le agrado mucho

– No le hagas caso, él es así pero no lo hace con mala intención

–Shun…¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

– No, nada, olvídalo

Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Trem recién llegaban a la casa de ella después de un hermoso fin de semana juntos. Ella ya casi había olvidado lo sucedido con Shun aquella noche. No lo había visto desde el día que sus papás se fueron porque sintió que si lo volvía a ver entonces empezaría a dudar de nuevo. Prefirió entonces dedicarse 100 a su novio con el cual no siempre podía estar pues él tenía trabajo y escuela

– Gracias por traerme – se detienen en la entrada de la casa

– No tienes nada que agradecer sabes que lo hago con gusto,además te tengo una sorpresa, son boletos para ir a ver esa película que tantas ganas tienes de ver…

– ¡Gracias, amor! Justo lo que quería…

Definitivamente ese fin de semana les había servido mucho. Se encontraban muy contentos de poder seguir siendo novios y que los papás no se hayan dado cuenta de nada. Estaban muy felices pero de repente… Trem oye que alguien le habla y casi le da un infarto al ver de quien se trataba

– ¡Trem, hija!

– ¿Papá?

– ¡Ay Dios! Viena para acá – dijo Hyoga empezando a temer por su joven vida, si el papá lo reconocía le iba a ir como en feria…

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Ya me vio – estaba tan cerca de ellos que Hyoga no tuvo tiempo de esconderse

– Hijita, que alegría verte – llegó corriendo a abrazarla…

– Papá ¿Cómo estás?

Luego vio que su hija no estaba sola pues a un costado había un joven con un rosario en la mano y al parecer estaba rezando y tenía cara como si le acabaran de decir que estaba condenado a muerte…

– ¿Y este muchacho?

– ¡No! – dijo suplicando de rodillas – por favor no me haga dañó…

– ¿Qué le pasa joven? ¿Se siente bien?

– ¿No lo reconoces?

– No ¿Por qué habría de reconocerlo? Nunca antes lo había visto

– ¿Seguro?

– Bueno, tú sabes que tengo muy mala memoria, me es difícil recordar caras… pero estoy casi seguro que no lo conozco ¿Quién es? – respondió el papá sin entender nada de nada

– Es... es... un amigo de la escuela – mintió Trem todavía sin poder creer que su papá no lo reconociera ¿O sea que hicieron todo ese teatro para nada?

– Hola ¿Cómo estas, errr….?

– Shun… me llamo Shun – le estrecha la mano – Mucho gusto…

– Pensé que no iban a regresar hasta Navidad

– Tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios y me voy a quedar unas semanas

– ¿Semanas?

– Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu novio? Me muero de ganas por verlo, tengo muchas cosas que platicar con él. Es un chico encantador y muy bien educado, definitivamente el indicado para ser mi yerno…

– Pues está en… su casa … – de pronto el papá vio que Trem tenía algo en las manos

– ¿Y esos boletos? No me digas, Hyoga te invitó a salir esta noche ¿Verdad? Ese muchacho es divino, no cabe duda que te tiene muy consentida… ¿Qué te parece si vamos los cuatro juntos?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

– Sería grandioso, a tu mamá le dará mucho gusto volver a verlo y así aprovechamos y pasamos todos un rato agradable ¿Qué te parece, Princesita?

– Este…pues…

– No se diga más, nos vemos hoy en la noche, estoy seguro que será fantástico… – le dijo sin darle tiempo a responder. Después de darle un beso se va del lugar. Hyoga y Trem se voltean a ver preocupados…

– Escúchame bien Trem – la toma por los hombros – No soy exigente, con un funeral tranquilo me conformo pero si me gustaría que adornes mi tumba con flores… o mejor aún, quiero que quemes mi cuerpo y eches las cenizas al mar…

– ¡Hyoga! No digas esas cosas, tenemos que pensar en algo…

– ¿Pensar qué? Tu papá se va a dar cuenta de todo y me va a matar…

– Ya ves que no te reconoció…

– Pero eso no es garantía, capaz de que se acuerde y me de matarile… Shun es nuestra única esperanza…

Ya después en el depa de Shun, Hyoga fue a platicarle todo lo que había pasado con el encuentro cercano de tercer tipo que tuvo con el papá de Trem. Le contó todos y cada uno de los detalles, pero llegó el momento de pedir un favir muy pero muy importante

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no te reconoció?

– Así es, ni yo mismo puedo creerlo – Hyoga había corrido a velocidad luz para ver su todavía amigo pues ya era de tarde y en unas cuantas horas sería la reunión…

– Vaya, que suerte tienes

Shun se alegró por su amigo. Hyoga tragó un poco de saliva, estaba tratando de disfrutar los que podrían ser sus últimos segundos de vida antes de decir lo que tenía que decir

– Pero hay un pequeño problemita

– No me digas

– Tienes que ir a una reunión esta noche con los padres de Trem

– ¿Yo?

– Sí, recuerda que tú eres el novio de Trem

– ¡Ah no! Eso si que no – Shun se levantó de su asiento más que molesto

– Shun, por favor no me hagas esto – trató de convencerlo mientras lo veía dar vueltas por el lugar como león enjaulado…

– Hyoga, sabes que eres mi amigo y siempre te ayudo en lo que puedo pero… ¿Te das cuenta de la situación? La otra vez, gracias a Dios, Ikki no se dio cuenta de nada, pero esta vez es diferente

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

No tuvo necesidad de decirlo, en ese instante una bella chica de cabellos dorados entró por la puerta principal, se extrañó al ver que tenían visitas

– Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – saludó alegremente.

Hyoga la miró extrañado, esa chica se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde…un momento… ¿Por qué había una linda chica en el depa de Shun? Peor aún ¿Por qué tenía las llaves y entraba sin más ni más?

– ¿Quién es ella, Shun? – preguntó temiendo saber la respuesta

– Hyoga, te presento a June, ella es mi mejor amiga que desde hace poco está viviendo aquí conmigo – respondió tranquilamente

– ¿Qué? ¿Están viviendo juntos y completamente solos?

– Hyoga ¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? Aquí a diez cuadras no te escucharon…

– ¿Ya lo sabe Ikki?

– Por supuesto que sí y a pesar de que casi me mata se lo tenía que decir, no me gusta mentirle a mi nii-san y además no estamos haciendo nada malo ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo ayudarte?

– Shun, esto es muy serio no me puedes abandonar en una cosa así ¿No entiendes que mi vida corre peligro?... recuerda que en la batalla de las 12 casas estuviste a punto de perder tu vida por mí… lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo…

– ¿Qué no debería ser al revés?

– ¡Demonios! Así no era… bueno entonces recuerda que el otro día tenias examen y te pasé la respuesta que te hacía falta ¡Ahí si que no me puedes decir nada porque esa ves si hice algo por tí!

– Te estaría eternamente agradecido si no fuera porque me pasaste mal la respuesta y estuve a punto de reprobar – lo mira con reproche

– Errr…será mejor que los deje a solas para que platiquen a gusto – dijo June un tanto incómoda al ver que los chicos estaban muy entretenidos pelándose…

Luego de que la chica se fue, Hyoga suplicó de todas las formas habidas y por haber diciéndole que lo hiciera por Trem pues ella se encontraba muy triste ante esta situación. Él llevaba casi un año de conocerla y se habían encariñado mucho los dos, a veces salían juntos los tres por lo que se podía decir que eran amigos inseparables… pero con lo sucedido aquella noche ya no estaba seguro de nada. Hyoga siguió con sus argumentos hasta que Shun, que tiene corazón de mantequilla, aceptó ayudar a sus amigos sin más remedio…

– Gracias. Entonces ¿Te quedó claro el plan?

– Sí, pero creo que debería de decirle a June

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que te dejaría hacer algo así?

– Pero no quiero mentirle

Shun estaba muy preocupado puesto que si June se llegara a enterar de todo esto por alguien más entonces si que podía despedirse de sus esperanzas de conseguir que fuera su novia…

– Créeme, las chicas son muy especiales, estoy seguro que no te dejaría hacerlo y sabes que Trem y yo te necesitamos

Hyoga se fue a casa de Trem para terminar de arreglar algunos detalles. Shun seguía preguntándose una y otra vez por qué demonios había aceptado, pero ya ni modo lo hecho, hecho está. No hubiera tenido mayor problema sino fuera porque a June se le ocurrió rentar películas de terror e insistió toda la tarde en que la acompañara a verlas. El chico no se pudo negar pero el tiempo pasaba y tenía que irse en ese instante o no llegaría a tiempo. Conforme avanzaba la película, la chica se iba aferrando más y más la brazo de Shun que no se quejaba en lo más mínimo, ambos estaban acomodados en un sillón grande muy cerca uno del otro

– Qué lástima que ya acabó – la chica seguía abrazada a él…

– Bueno June, me voy a dormir

– ¿Tan temprano? Pero si todavía son las 7:35 ¿A caso te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupada tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre…

– No, estoy bien…un poco cansado pero es todo… – respondió nerviosamente, no acostumbraba a decir mentiras por lo que sintió miedo de que June se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal

– Bueno, en ese caso… yo me voy a quedar un rato viendo películas si no te molesta…

– Está bien, entonces me voy…

Pero seguía sin soltarlo, no querían resignarse a que tenían que romper el abrazo y separarse de él. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de querer hacerlo. Luego ya resignada, volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que la contemplaba tiernamente

– June... – le dijo con voz suave

– ¿Si? – entonces se animó a hablarle de sus sentimientos

– Creo que...que nunca te he dicho que eres muy especial para mi y si algún día me faltaras no sé lo que sería de mí – continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba a su rostro – Yo...yo te aprecio mucho y quiero... quiero decirte que... te has convertido en la luz de mi vida y mi razón de ser, eres el motivo por el cual me levanto todas las mañanas… mis días son perfectos sólo cuando los comparto contigo…

June se quedó sin aliento ante esas tiernas palabras, sería posible que Shun la amara tanto con ella a él… pudo ver su rostro muy cerca suyo, seguían acercándose, era un momento realmente bello el que estaban viviendo... pero de pronto...

– ¡Shun! ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? – preguntó Ikki saliendo de quien sabe donde y como siempre les pega un susto de muerte…

– ¡Ikki! – dijo June apretando los dientes y conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de asesinarlo en ese instante…

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirando despectivamente a la chica

– Yo vivo aquí ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

– Por desgracia no… óiganme… ¿Qué estabas hacindo?

– Nada Ikki, nada

– "Porque nunca nos dejas" – pensó June

– Nii-san ¿No se supone que te ibas a ir de viaje? – interrogó Shun

Era muy sospechoso que Ikki estuviera rondando por ahí, generalmente respetaba su espacio y lo dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones, pero ahora…

– Este, bueno…pues yo…si me fui pero me aburrí y decidí regresar…

– "¿Y tenía que ser ahorita?"

– Además vi la luz prendida y se me hizo extraño

– ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta si tú vives casi hasta la esquina¿Acaso me andas vigilando?

– Errr... ¿Yo? No ¿Cómo crees? Este, ya me voy – sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás…

– Creo que voy a tener que empezar a ponerle candado a las puertas

– Luego de eso, Shun le dio un beso de buenas noches a June y tuvo que salir por la ventana del segundo piso para que la chica no lo viera. Hyoga lo esperaba abajo para que se cambiara de ropa.

– Yo digo que mejor le hubiera dicho a June de todo esto

– Pero que necio eres, ya te dije que nunca te lo perdonaría. Date prisa si no vas a llegar tarde

Mientras tanto en algún Multicinema de Tokio, Trem estaba más que impaciente, Hyoga le dijo que había logrado convencer a Shun de que los ayudara pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no llegaban temió que a última hora el chico se haya arrepentido. Poco después respiró aliviada al verlo llegar

– Shun – dijo abrazándolo – pensé que no aceptarías, muchas gracias y perdona por meterte en tantos problemas

– No te preocupes, no podía dejarte sola en esta situación, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, sabes que te quiero – le sonrió con dulzura.

De pronto Trem empezó a sentir arder sus mejillas señal de que estaba sonrojada… al darse cuenta de la situación se separaron rápidamente. No puede ser, otra vez esa extraña sensación estando con él

– Este… Hyoga se quedó en la plaza de enfrente, me dijo que te esperaría ahí hasta que terminara la función, luego podrás hablar con él

– Errr….sí, gracias por decirme… – Luego vieron que la señora Aurora se acercaba a ellos, trataron de calmarse y parecer normales. Les sorprendió no ver al papá de Trem llegar junto con ella.

– Muchacho ¡Qué alegría verte!

Shun le había ofrecido la mano para saludarla pero en lugar de eso, la mamá se le abalanzó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que al pobre niño le empezó a faltar el aire

– Sí, que alegría…

– ¿Qué pasó con mi papá? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? – preguntó Trem extrañada

– Lamento decirles que no podrá venir, tuvo un repentino ataque de tos y el doctor le recomendó descanso absoluto.

– ¿Está enfermo? Tal vez sería bueno que fuera a visitarlo… – dijo Shun sinceramente pero de pronto recordó que eso sólo le traería más problemas – "¡Oh no! Creo que no debí haber dicho eso"

Trem lo vio con cara de ¿Ya se te fueron las cabras al monte? ¿Se te safó un tornillo o algo que se le parezca? Ya la habían librado de por lo menos de no tener que ver al papá, pero el buen corazón de Sun lo había impulsado a decir aquello

– Eres muy noble jovencito… pero no es necesario lo que tiene podría ser contagioso, pero agradezco tu intención. Que suerte tuvo mi niña en encontrarte, no cabe duda de que eres un encanto…

– Le aseguro, bella dama, que el afortunado soy yo. Trem es una chica maravillosa, no estoy seguro de ser merecedor de tan hermosa Princesa

– ¡Qué romántico! – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

No estando el papá presente las cosas fueron más fáciles. Vieron la película sin mayores contratiempos. Pero luego la reunión se prolongó pues la mamá los invitó a cenar, pero por azares del destino también había _algunos_ conocidos en el restaurante y se trata nada más y nada menos que de Ikki, Shina, Seiya y Saori que se habían ido de pachanga. Ahora si se les va a armar...

– Este lugar está súper – dijo Saori

– Es un milagro que Ikki aceptara venir

– No me molestes asno, ya bastante tengo con eso de que mi otooto esté viviendo con esa mujer

– Lo dices como si fuera un crimen – le recriminó Shina que estaba sentada a su lado

– Pues casi. No se que le vio, mi hermanito se merece algo mejor, además tiene un carácter de los mil diablos

– ¡Ay Dios!

– ¿Qué pasa, Seiya?

– Espero que mis ojos me engañen pero... ¿No es ese Shun con... la novia de Hyoga?

– ¿Qué? – dijeron los otros

– ¿Dónde? – exclamó Ikki empezando a sacar chispas por todos lados…

– No lo puedo creer – dijo Shina boquiabierta. Shun no salía casi nunca de su casa a no ser que sus amigos lo invitaran, pero ahora verlo con una chica…

– ¿Qué hace Shun aquí con ella? Mi hermano es un cínico, esta viviendo con una chica y sale con otra... y no cualquier otra…

– Mira que quitarle la novia a su mejor amigo – comenzó a decir Shina – discúlpame pero tu hermano es un descarado

– ¡Ahora si me va a oír! – se para dispuesto a matar al primer infortunado que se le ponga enfrente pero entre todos lo detienen

– Cálmate, no saques conclusiones precipitadas… – trató Saori de hacerlo entrar en razón

– ¡Suéltenme! – Ikki seguía forcejeando – Cuando veo algo así me dan ganas de incendiar el lugar

– Sht, cállense o nos van a oír, mejor espiémoslos para ver que se traen

Entonces se colocan unas cuantas mesas detrás de ellos, están pendientes de cada movimiento fuera de lo común, lo peor fue que la mamá tuvo que atender una importantísima llamada de negocios y les dijo a los chicos que comieran ellos porque al parecer esto le iba a llevar tiempo, sin embrago ella estaba en un lugar en que podía ver todo lo que hacían, razón por la que tenían que seguir fingiendo

– Trem, esto se está saliendo de control, no se cuanto más pueda con esta situación

– Tranquilo… – le acaricia la mano – ya vez que sin mi papá todo es más fácil, no te preocupes… mejor vamos a tratar de pasárnosla bien, total que con preocuparnos no solucionamos nada

De pronto, en el sonido ambiental empieza a sonar una melodía y varias parejas salen a bailar, claro que Trem estaba fascinada pues era su canción favorita y prácticamente arrastró a Shun a la pista de baile. Cerca de ellos, cuatro pares de ojos observaban atentamente y trataban de pasar desapercibidos… pero eso era un poquito difícil tomando en cuenta que tenían a su lado a un asesino potencial que tenía complejo de Rey Nerón pues quería a toda costa incendiar la ciudad. Si no fuera porque lo ataron y amordazaron a estas alturas, de Tokio sólo quedarían las cenizas

– ¿Ya vez, Ikki? – empezó a decir Saori – Te estabas precipitando, parece que sólo salieron como amigos, eso es muy natural en jóvenes de su edad, no tiene nada de malo que lo hagan ¿No crees?

– Trem, no estoy seguro. A mí no se me dan estas cosas

– No te preocupes, yo te enseño… sólo tienes que pararte frente a mí y… pon tus manos en mi cintura

Entonces el chico lo hizo con algo de pena y Trem sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Shun sobre su piel…

– ¿Así está bien?

– Perfecto – dijo algo nerviosa

Luego ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho mientras se movían al compás suave de la música. Shun nunca lo había hecho en su vida pero le pareció algo muy agradable sobretodo porque entre Trem y él, desde que se conocieron, siempre hubo una especie de química entre los dos. Al terminar la tonada. Se separaron un poco y ella lo miraba fijamente. Shun le sonrió con dulzura

– Bueno, por lo menos no te di un pisotón…

– Lo hiciste muy bien… nunca podría terminar de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. Eres un chico maravilloso, no creía que fuera posible que existiera alguien como tú, debes ser un ángel que ha venido del cielo, no hay otra explicación razonable… y por eso te quiero tanto…

Shun se sintió muy alagado, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan tierno como eso. No estaba acostumbrado a ninguna clase de afecto. Todo esto y el hecho de que él sentía gran aprecio por la chica, lo impulsaron a acercarse a ella para después besar con dulzura su mejilla, pero por la forma en que estaban abrazados y desde el lugar en que los mirones se encontraban, parecía que estaban haciendo mucho más que eso

– Con que amigos ¿No?

Ikki estaba a punto de estallar en llamas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así y menos de Shun…

– Cálmate – le sugirió Shina – deja ver que más pasa

– Nada de cálmate ni que nada ¡Ahora si me va a conocer este niño!

– Ikki ¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de tu hermano?

– Pues sí Seiya, será muy mi hermano y todo lo que quieras pero esto no se le hace a nadie y menos a un amigo… ni siquiera al pato loco… – Ikki ya estaba a punto de usar su Fénix volador o no se que cosa cuando de pronto llega la mamá al lugar y entonces se detuvo en secó – ¿Y esta qué?

– Chicos ¡Qué lindos se ven juntos! – dijo llegando a donde estaban ellos todavía abrazados – Lamento decirte Trem que ya es hora de irnos, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sólo a tu papá… Hyoga ¿Podrías acompañar a Trem hasta el auto? Espérenme unos cinco minutos que yo luego los alcanzo

Los fisgones vieron que la señora se alejaba y que Shun y Trem se iban juntos en otra dirección. Después desamarraron a Ikki, aunque mejor no lo hubieran hecho, y luego salieron al estacionamiento para seguirlos

– Parece que lo peor ya pasó

– ¡Auch!

– ¿Qué te pasó?

– Se rompió el tacón de mi zapato – Trem perdió el equilibrio y calló de rodillas al piso – ¡Auch! Creo que me torcí el pie…

– No puede ser… ¿Te duele mucho? – Shun se inclinó hacia ella para ver como se encontraba, la lesión no era tan grave pero era mejor tomar precauciones – La lesión no es tan grave pero es mejor tomar precauciones

Después al chico se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería llevarla cargando hasta el auto. Los mirones estaban a unos cinco metros de ellos. Con horror vieron que Shun llevaba en brazos a la novia de su amigo y se dirigían ¿Al asiento trasero del auto? Ahora si que los agarraron con las manos en la masa

– Ahora sí que los agarramos con las manos en la masa

– Querrás decir con las manos en la novia – dijo Seiya con sus siempre tan oportunos comentarios

– ¡Seiya! ¡Cállate a menos que quieras terminar en la hoguera del infierno!

Mientras tanto, Shun abrió la puerta del coche y recostó a Trem en la parte de atrás para luego ponerle una especie de torniquete en el pie… ¿Dónde aprendió Shun a hacer eso?... y yo que sé…

– Shun – dijo ella nerviosa – tengo miedo, es la primera vez que me pasa esto…

– ¿Oyeron? – preguntó Seiya – dijo que es su primera vez

– Ya oímos tonto, no estamos sordos… – le recriminó Shina

– Bueno – dijo Shun para tratar de calmarla – yo ya tengo mucha práctica en esto así que no te preocupes que no te va a doler, te lo prometo…

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Ikki estaba a punto del colapso – pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué horas?

– Y yo que pensé que Shun era un niño santo y puro ¿Quién lo creería? – dijo Saori más que impresionada

Por su parte, Shun ponía mucho cuidado en lo que estaba haciendo, un solo error y podría lastimar más el pie de Trem en lugar de aliviarlo. Estaba muy concentrado pero los gritos de dolor de Trem no le ayudaban en nada. Al hacer el último movimiento y fijar la tablilla a su tobillo ¿De dónde sacó Shun una tablilla en ese momento? ya les dije, yo que sé. Trem sintió un fuerte dolor y empezó a quejarse. Shun en su afán de tranquilizarla, se inclinó para abrazarla y Trem se aferró tanto a la camisa de él que casi lo estrangula

– Ya, tranquila, ya pasó

Más para allá, la mente cochambrosa de los que los espiaban empezó a hacer especulaciones de todo tipo. Ikki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; tenía ganas de asesinar, golpear, descuartizar, matar, quemar, fulminar, destrozar, pulverizar y demás sinónimos derivados y compuestos…

– Tengo ganas de asesinar, golpear, descuartizar, matar, quemar, fulminar, destrozar y… bueno…todo lo que dijo la narradora…

En el interior del vehículo, Trem ya había logrado calmarse. Estaba segura que gracias a la intervención de Shun todo iba a estar bien. Definitivamente era como un ángel que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle. Todavía la tenía abrazada y después de darle un beso en la frente se disponía a irse pero Trem lo trajo de nueva cuenta y le dio un ligero y corto beso en los labios, Shun se sorprendió pero simplemente lo tomó como un gesto de agradecimiento.

A escasos metros, tres figuras luchan por contener la ira de un hermano vengativo que tenía sed de destrucción… con decir que Seiya tuvo que elevar su cosmo al noveno sentido para aplacar su furia. Ellos con mucho trabajo lo llevan lejos de la escena del crimen y gracias a eso no se dan cuenta cuando la mamá llega preocupada al ver que Trem se ha lastimado. Después ellas se van. Shun respira aliviado, pero no sabía que lo peor de la noche estaba por venir. Luego se fue al estacionamiento a esperar que Hyoga llegara con el auto para llevarlo a casa…

– Bueno, ya todo terminó y no hubo más problemas – eso es lo que él creía pero de repente una sombra se apareció de la nada pegándole tremendo susto…

– ¡Shun, ven para acá!

– ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Silencio niño, aquí yo hago las preguntas!

– ¿Pero qué te pasa?

– Ahora mismo vas a decirme cómo está eso de que andas con Trem

– Ah, eso. No mal interpretes las cosas. Esto tiene una explicación razonable pero… no te puedo decir

– Claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer porque sINO…

– Tranquilo – dijo Shina que recién llegaba con Seiya y Saori

– Shun, será mejor que le digas si quieres evitar una catástrofe – empezó a decir la odiosa… no, no está mal escrito… en verdad Saori es odiosa…

– Pero es que no puedo

– ¡Ahora!

– Está bien, está bien – la mirada de maniático peligroso que tenía Ikki en ese momento le obligó a soltar la sopa para conservar su vida – lo que pasa es que… – sin más remedio les tuvo que contar toda la historia pero antes les hizo prometer que no se lo dirían a June…

– Con que el pato congelado te obligo ¿No? ¡Ahorita mismo me va a oír!… – gritó dispuesto a freír a cierto plumífero que estaba por pasar a mejor vida…

– No Ikki, no me obligo, yo acepté ayudarlo

– Pero ¿Estás seguro que entre tú y Trem no hay nada? – interrogó Saori

– Claro que no ¿Cómo creen? – respondió indignado

– ¿Y cómo explicas lo de… bueno… lo que pasó en el estacionamiento? – preguntó Shina

– Ah, lo que pasa es que Trem se lastimó, pobrecita le dolía mucho y yo hice todo lo posible por ayudarla

– ¿Y exactamente qué estabas haciendo? – continuó Seiya

– Pues recordando algunas cosas de primeros auxilios le apliqué un torniquete para que no se fuera a lesionar más mientras la veía un doctor…

– Y eso es en lo que tenías mucha práctica ¿Cierto?

– Así es… sólo la estaba curando… ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar yo haciendo con una chica en el asiento trasero de un auto? – preguntó con su carita de niño inocente, santo, casto y puro…

– Errr…pues….

– ¿Ya lo ven? – dijo Ikki – …se los dije, yo siempre supe que mi otooto no era capaz de hacer semejante bajeza – dijo en tono solemne y con cara de que no rompe un plato – él solo estaba tratando de ayudar y ustedes sacaron conclusiones falsas para inculparlo, Deberían avergonzarse ¡Bola de mal pensados!…

– ¿Qué? – gritó Shina – Pero si tú fuiste el primero en decir que era un cínico…

– ¿Yo? bueno sí… pero tú dijiste que era un descarado…

– ¿Cómo pudiste Ikki? – le reclamo Seiya negando con la cabeza

– ¿Tu de qué hablas? – le dijo Shina – ¿Acaso no dijiste hace rato que Shun era un sinvergüenza?

– Oigan muchachos… – intenta intervenir pero nadie le hace caso y siguen discutiendo

– Oye Shina, tú dijiste que era un canalla

– Poco después de que lo llamaste poco hombre

– Chicos…

– ¡Ah! Pero Ikki si se pasó al decirle fresco, facilote, desvergonzado…

– No es cierto, yo no dije eso, ese fue Seiya – lo señala acusador con el dedo

– ¡Pero claro que no Ikki! yo dije que era un pérfido, un desleal, un infiel, un miserable, un…

– ¡Oigan! – gritó Shun haciendo retumbar el lugar y empezando a sacar chispas muy al estilo de su nii-san, todos lo voltean a ver espantados… – ¿Van a seguir con eso toda la noche o qué?

– Perdón

– Disculpa otooto, no quisimos ofenderte

– Si, ya me di cuenta – respondió con sarcasmo

– Ya vamonos que se hace… tarde – Hyoga llegó tranquilamente pero se detiene de golpe al ver que Ikki estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol…

– Con que ahí estás miserable

– A él muchachos – entre todos lo agarran para que no lo mate

– Nii-san, en que habíamos quedado

– No me digas que ya le contaste todo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Para seguir vivo ¿Te parece una buena razón?

– Calmados, hemos acordado que no vamos a decir nada para delatarlos pero esta situación no puede durar mucho tiempo – dijo Saori – No pueden fingir para siempre

– Y tú, ricitos de oro – dijo Ikki un poquitito más calmado – mejor duerme con un ojo abierto porque cuando menos lo esperes me las vas a pagar

Después de eso, los chicos se fueron dando gracias al cielo de que todavía estaban con vida. Pero Shun tenía otro problema que enfrentar y es que tenía que hallar la forma de entrar a su depa sin que June lo notara

– No puede ser, June todavía está despierta

– Ni modo, vas a tener que entrar por la ventana

Shun empezó a treparse por la pared tratando de no hacer ruido. Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, June seguía viendo películas de terror y ya estaba asustada. De repente vio unas sombras a través de las cortinas y se espantó

– ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué serán esas sombras? – Shun seguía subiendo pero había otro problema

– ¡Me lleva! Dejé la ventana cerrada

– Eres un menso

– Tú mejor ni digas nada atropella-suegros… – El chico trataba de abrirla pero no podía, de pronto, ven que la luz de afuera se enciende

– ¡Shun, alguien viene! – Le gritó mediante su cosmo, pero se lo dijo tan fuerte y tan de repente que casi le da un infarto y debido al sustó Shun se cayó desde el segundo piso

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Tal vez sean unos tipos que quieren entrar a robar. Voy a despertar a Shun… no, pobrecito, debe estar muy cansado. Yo los enfrentaré…

– ¡Shun! – dijo Hyoga mientras lo buscaba entre unos arbustos – ¡Shun! ¿Dónde estás? – Entonces lo ve hecho papilla entre unas matas – ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No me digas que te asusté y te caíste del segundo piso?

– No Hyoga ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que me encanta estar aquí tiradote en el suelo… ¡Claro que me caí!

– ¡Ay, que carácter!

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Definitivamente no puedes entrar por ahí. Mejor vamos a forzar la puerta de atrás, yo se como hacerlo

– ¿Y ahorita me lo dices?

En el interior de la casa, June se preparaba para hacer frente a cualquier peligro, estaba bien armada pues llevaba una casuela a modo de casco y una poderosísima escoba en su mano. Sea quien sea, lo iba a lamentar, se decía a sí misma tomando su posición de batalla

– ¿Te quieres apurar? Es para hoy – los chicos estaban tratando de quitar el seguro lo más rápido posible antes de que le chica los viera

– No me presiones

Del otro lado June esperaba a los intrusos, tenía la luz apagada y estaba lista con su ataque. Estaba dispuesta a moler a golpes a cualquiera que se cruzara por esa puerta. Estaban tratando de usurpar su hogar y el de Shun, no podía permitirlo… los haría arrepentirse a base de mortales escobazos…

Continuará...


	4. TAN SOLO DIME QUE SI

**Y TODO POR AYUDAR**

Por Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 4**

**TAN SOLO DIME QUE SI**

June no tenía ni la menor idea de quien estaba tratando de entrar, estaba demasiado asueñada como para pelearse con alguien pero debía defender la casa de Shun. De algún lado debía sacar fuerzas y espíritu de pelea por lo tanto se imaginó que era Ikki que venía como siempre a interrumpir un bello comento con Shun y solo eso bastó para que obtuviera fuerzas sobrenaturales e instinto asesino endemoniado. En eso, que los chicos abren la puerta, entran y ella les cae a palos…

– Con que quieren robar ¿No? Pues tomen esto y esto…

Solo imagínense a June con cara de loca maniática repartiendo escobazos a diestra y siniestra a velocidad luz y los pobres chicos no sabían de donde les llovía tanto golpe…

– ¡Ay Dios! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Deben ser los espectros de Hades que invadieron tu casa!

– Se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo infelices…

– ¡Deben ser miles de ellos¡Que digo miles… millones…¡O peor aún, puede ser el mismísimo Hades buscando venganza!– Hyoga ya no sentía lo duro sino lo tupido… creo que ni en las doce casas le habían dado una paliza como esa…

– No inventes Hyoga ¿Cómo va a ser Hades?... ¡Auch!

– ¡Mueran miserables maleantes!... momento… esa voz es de… – detiene su mortal ataque, prende la luz y los ve bien apaleados – ¿Shun?

– ¿A quién esperabas¿Santa Claus? – interrogó Hyoga

¡– Shun! – se arrodilla junto a él… ¿Estás bien?…

– ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien si lo agarraste a trancazos? Ya ni la amuelas…

Mejor ni les digo como quedó el pobre niño, el caso es que June se asustó al ver que no reaccionaba y para acabarla de amolar, ella lo zangoloteaba desconsideradamente para que volviera en sí – Shun por favor dime algo…

– Mamá… hoy no quiero ir a la escuela… – respondió todavía noqueado y viendo estrellitas de colores

– Gracias a Dios que estás bien – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza desmedida y apretándolo tanto que ya había quedado morado el pobrecito Shun…

– June – dijo respirando con dificultad – no quiero ser descortés pero… ¿Podrías dejar de ahorcarme… digo… de abrazarme un ratito, porfa?

– ¡Ay perdón! – lo ayuda a incorporarse, y por cierto si a alguien le interesa, el pobre Hyoga también estaba tirado en el suelo pero a él ni caso le hacían…

– Claro, no se preocupen por mí, yo me levanto solo…

– Discúlpenme los dos, veo que ya están mejor… que bueno… porque ahora si me pueden decir… ¿que demonios estaban haciendo? ¿Shun, que no se supone que estabas dormido?

– Es que…. bueno….yo…

– Errr… June, yo puedo explicarlo todo… – dijo de repente Hyoga

– ¿En serio?

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Shun

¿Acaso su amigo era capaz de asumir su culpa para salvarlo de otra sesión de escobazos gratis? ¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por él siguiendo su ejemplo de bondad infinita?... claro que no…

– ¿Y bien? Te escucho… – lo apresuró y Hyoga, al ver que June todavía tenía ganas de seguir golpeando gente, prefirió hacer lo que alguien en su sano juicio haría… huir lo más rápido posible…

– Pues verás…lo que pasa es que…un momento… creo que alguien me está llamando – dijo como tratando de escuchar un sonido lejano e inexistente – es mi maestro Cristal... ya me voy… – dijo alegando – demencia

– Hyoga, tu maestro está muerto

– Este… ¿Está muerto?... ¡No! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

– Tú mismo lo mataste en el capítulo treinta y no se que ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

– Errrr…. ¡Ah si!... pero yo estaba hablando de otro maestro Cristal… así que… adiós… –sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

– Cobarde

– Y bien – dijo June con una nueva y poderosa escoba en la mano y una mirada diabólica en el rostro – creo que merezco una buena explicación ¿Verdad, Shuncito precioso?

En vista de que estaba entre la espada y la pared… o mejor dicho… entre la escoba y la pared… Shun le tuvo que contar todo con lujo de detalle pues su vida corría peligro. Pero como era de esperarse la historia no fue para nada del agrado de la chica…

– ¿Que hiciste qué? – gritó más que iracunda haciendo retumbar la casa, sus ojos rojos la hacían parecer víctima de una posesión demoníaca tipo Saga – ¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?

– No te pongas así – respondió empezando a encomendar su alma a todos los santos – no lo hice con mala intención, te lo juro…

– ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!

– Pero no hice nada malo, de veras…

– No estoy molesta por lo que hiciste, lo que me molesta es que no hayas tenido la confianza de decirme, que me hayas mentido para salirte como un ladrón – lo empieza a empujar hacia fuera – ¡Ahora vete que no quiero verte!

– Pero…pero…esta es mi casa…

– ¡No me importa! y no vuelvas hasta mañana ¿entendiste? – le azota la puerta en la cara

– ¿Y ahora que hago? June está molesta conmigo y cuando se pone así no hay poder humano que pueda contentarla. Además hoy tendré que dormir con el perro ¡Rayos! – patea una lata que estaba en el piso – Y todo por ayudar

Después de un rato, June estaba que echaba chispas dando vueltas por todo el lugar, de tan solo imaginarse a Shun con otra se le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de asesinar...

– ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Pero... pero es Shun ¡Ah no! él tuvo la culpa por mentirme... ¿Habré sido muy dura con él? Después de todo estaba ayudando a sus amigos y... ¡Ay, no se que pensar!

Luego de meditar un rato las cosas, decidió ir a hablar con él. Salió y lo encontró sentadito en la banqueta con la cabeza gacha y se sintió culpable. Dudó por un segundo acercarse pero lo hizo...

– Shun…

– June ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voltea a ver preocupado

– "Qué lindo es, lo acabo de sacar de su propia casa y todavía se preocupa porque yo esté bien" Sí, es sólo que... – se sienta a su lado – quería disculparme por...

– No digas nada, yo tuve la culpa por no decirte... es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y en verdad que Trem y Hyoga me necesitaban, te juro que te lo pensaba decir pero necesitaba encontrar un momento adecuado…

– Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, lo siento pero entiende que no me gustó que me mintieras y no me dirás que no tenía derecho para reaccionar así… pero ya no importa. Se que serías incapaz de hacer algo que me lastimara… discúlpame…

– ¿Disculparte? Sí, qué fácil, pero los escobazos que me diste ¿Quién me los quita? – respondió sobándose la cabeza

– Perdón – lo abraza

– Es broma ¿Cómo crees? No te preocupes ­­– Al momento de romper el abrazo, se quedan uno frente al otro, tan cerca que casi podían tocarse ­y Shun pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hablar – June...

– Dime…

– ¿Recuerdas el otro día en que llegó Ikki?

– Como olvidarlo

– Pues... lo que te quería decir es que... bueno... hace mucho que...que quiero que sepas que... que yo... que yo te...

– ¡Shun que bueno que te encuentro! – dijo Hyoga llegando de golpe

– "¡Me lleva! Si no es uno es otro"

– Hyoga ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shun con claros deseos reprimidos de abofetearlo hasta el cansancio…

– Es que vine a... un momento… – se extrañó al verlos tan juntitos – no interrumpí nada ¿Verdad?

– No ¿Cómo crees? Tan oportuno como siempre

– Mejor voy adentro, está haciendo frío – June se levantó dispuesta a entrar al depa

– No, espera – la detuvo Hyoga – Vine para aclarar las cosas. No podría dejar a Shun sólo en esto...

– ¿Ge qué rayos hablas? Hace rato saliste corriendo y me abandonaste

– Pero ya regresé ¿No?

– "¿Y tenía que ser en este momento?"

– June, debo decirte que Shun es inocente. Todo este plan fue idea mía, pero las cosas se me salieron de control y sin querer metí en problemas a Shun. Créeme que no ha pasado nada malo, yo los he estado vigilando y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que Shun es incapaz de hacer algo malo. Y con respecto a esta noche… él insistió en que debía contarte todo y yo no lo dejé…

– ¡Entonces es tu culpa! – June lo miró con cara de: Tengo muchas ganas de comer pato a la naranja y no se por qué…

– ¿Mi culpa? Bueno…en cierta forma... sí…

– ¿En cierta forma?

– Ok, lo admito, yo lo metí en todo esto pero les pido de favor que nos ayuden. Si los padres de Trem descubren la verdad, no van a dejar que sigamos juntos… les juro que no la quiero perder porque es lo que más quiero en este mundo… por eso necesito de su ayuda… por favor… déjenme arreglar las cosas con el papá de Trem…

– ¿No dijiste que no te reconoció?

– Sí, pero ahora cree que tú eres el novio y que yo sólo soy un buen amigo. Entonces tengo que ganarme su confianza poco a poco para ya luego decirles la verdad… pero mientras eso pasa tenemos que seguir fingiendo...

A June no le gusto absolutamente nada de esto, de por si era un martirio imaginarse a Shun con alguien que no sea ella… y eso que no conocía a la famosísima Trem. Sabiendo que Shun estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos no tuvo más remedio que respetar su decisión…ya ni modo…

Después de eso, Hyoga se fue rápidamente a casa de Trem para ver cómo seguía de su pie y también porque ya la andaba extrañando mucho. Shun se salvó de dormir con el perro puesto que June lo perdonó y lo dejó entrar. Luego ya se iban a dormir y June insistió acompañarlo hasta su cuarto no sea que por eso de los golpes haya quedado medio mal o algo así…

– Aquí tienes más cobijas, si quieres te traigo otra almohada para que estés cómodo, ya se que no quieres pero sigo pensando que es mejor que tú duermas en el cuarto hoy, pero de todos modos cualquier cosa que necesites sólo tienes que llamarme no importa que sean las 4 de la mañana tú me llamas que yo vengo enseguida y…

– June, tranquila… estoy bien, de veras… – ella se sentía muy mal por haberlo tratado así aún teniendo motivos más que suficientes para hacerlo… – será mejor que vayas a descansar, ya es muy tarde… – le da un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches…

– Sí… – respondió con tristeza, la verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo con él pero tenía razón, ya era muy tarde y Shun tendría escuela mañana… – buenas noches…

Se dirige a la puerta. Quería preguntarle qué es lo que le iba a decir antes de que el oportunísimo de Hyoga llegara a interrumpirlos… pero consideró que ese no era buen momento y entonces, tras despedirse una vez más desde la entrada cerró la puerta. Casi de inmediato, Shun se acercó a la puerta, quiso ir a hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que la quería sin importar que fueran las dos de la mañana… lo malo es que June pensó lo mismo motivo por el cual se regresó, abrió la puerta sin previo aviso y Shun que recién llegaba al lugar recibió tremendo portazo en la cabeza y fue a dar al suelo…

– ¡Auch!

– ¡Ay Shun! ¡Lo siento! – se arrodilla rápidamente junto a él – ¡Perdóname¿Estás bien? – con horror notó que el chico tenía una pequeña cortada cerca de la ceja – ¡Dios mío! Estás sangrando… – ¿Y quien no si le dan de trancazos, portazos y no se que tanto? Pero no era tan grave como parecía y con mucho cuidado le limpió la herida…

– ¡Auch! Me duele…

Se quejó el chico que aunque trataba de hacerse el fuerte ante ella para que no se preocupara no pudo evitar decirlo y sin querer, recordó aquellos días en que ella lo curaba después de las palizas diarias en Isla Andrómeda, esa era la mejor parte del día, no importaba cuan lastimado estuviera, June siempre lo hacía sentirse bien…

– Lo siento, lo siento… perdóname por favor… – le puso una vendita que llevaba en el bolsillo… momento… ¿Qué hace June con una vendita en el bolsillo?... bueno… le acaricia la frente, todavía estaban en el suelo y al parecer Shun iba a estar bien – ¿Te duele mucho?

– Un poquito nada más… – dijo sonriendo para que ella se sienta mejor, pero en un acto inesperado para él, June se acercó y le dio un suave beso sobre la herida…

– ¿Ahora estás mejor?

– Creo que sí… gracias… – estaban muy cerca, ambos estaban nerviosos, no sabían por qué de repente sus corazones empezaban a latir más fuerte y no podían dejar de mirarse…

– Bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar… pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas que yo estaré pendiente de ti… – dijo sin alejarse mucho

– Oye, antes de que te vayas necesito decirte algo... – bien, sería ahora o nunca – …tú…eres muy importante en mi vida. Yo...yo te aprecio mucho, de sobra sabes que te quiero pero… ahora siento que si no te tengo conmigo no puedo ser feliz… por eso quiero pedir si quieres… quieres ser mi…

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ilusionada

– ...pues mi...un momento... – se detiene abruptamente y empieza a buscar algo con la mirada, June al verlo lo imitó pero no encontró nada…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Espera… – después de unos segundo puso cara de resignación – ...3, 2, 1...

– ¡Shun! – gritó un iracundo Ikki apareciendo de no se donde, entrando sin previo aviso y para variar llegando en el momento más inoportuno… – …¿Qué haces despierto a las dos de la mañana?

– ¡Ikki!

June estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y agarrarlo a escobazos, trancazos, guamazos, porrazos, mandarlo a freír espárragos, hacerlo picadillo, enviarlo con la huesuda, darle matarile, romperle su mandarina en gajos, etc, etc, etc…

– Nii-san¿A que debo tu _inesperada_ visita? no tenía ni la menor idea de que llegarías justo ahora – dijo con desdén y demasiado sarcasmo

– ¡ÓIGANME! – gritó furioso al verlos a los dos en el suelo – ¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO!

– Nada Ikki, nada

– ¿Me puedes decir por donde cara…coles entraste? Estoy segura de haberle puesto trancas y seguros a todas las puertas

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de estar perdiendo mi tiempo – se sale por la ventana…

– Shun ¿No crees que sería buena idea comprar una cerca electrificada?

Al día siguiente, ya todo mundo sabía lo que andaban tramando, menos los papás obviamente. Entonces decidieron seguir fingiendo puesto que los papás se iban a quedar unos días más. Ya en la tarde, Shun llevo a su amiga a un parque para distraerse un rato, estaban platicando muy a gusto pero no sabían lo que les esperaba...

– June, ayer me quedé con ganas de decirte algo importante – se acerca a ella para poder apreciar mejor su angelical rostro

– Ah sí ¿Qué cosa?

– Bueno, pues yo... yo quería... saber... si... si tú... si yo... "No puedo, estoy demasiado nervioso" – se alejó un poco de ella y le dio la espalda – yo quiero que tú... este... yo decía... – así pasaron unos cuantos minutos y él simplemente no podía decírselo.

A pocos pasos de ahí pasaban Trem y Hyoga, habían salido temprano de clases y buscaba un lugar solitario para poder pensar claramente que iba a hacer con todo este asunto de aparentar lo que no es. Por alguna extraña jugada del destino los papás estaban por ahí platicando, entonces Hyoga vio a Shun con June y pensó que si los papás veían al novio de su hija con otra se les iba a armar pero en serio...

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahí están tus papás?

– Y también Shun y June ¿Qué hacemos? – los papás estaban a escasos 5 metros de ellos y estaban a punto de verlos

– Ahora si ya nos cacharon…

– Piensa algo

– ¡Ya sé!

– Mientras tanto Shun sigue tratando en vano de articular palabras entendibles y con sentido...

– Lo que quiero decir es que... – le sigue dando la espalda a June pues cree que si no la tiene de frente le será más fácil decirle lo que siente – desde hace mucho yo he sentido algo especial por ti...

June estaba muy atenta escuchando cada palabra que decía el chico pero de pronto sintió que una mano la jaló. Entre tanto Shun seguía con su declaración de amor y no se había percatado que desde hace un buen rato June ya no estaba con él.

– No sé si sea buen momento pero, no puedo estar sin decirte lo que siento porque es demasiado importante… bueno… lo que quiero decir es… ¿Quieres... quieres ser mi... novia? – en ese instante, se voltea y vio la mirada ilusionada de la chica... pero no era June...

– Si lo pides de ese modo ¿Quién podría decirte que no?

– ¿Trem? Pero...pero...pero... ¿Y June? – entonces ella ve que vienen su padres y hace como si se acabara de encontrar con Shun y se acerca a él corriendo… ¿Corriendo¿Qué no se supone que estaba lastimada del pie?

– ¿Qué no se supone que estabas lastimada del pie?

– Shhht, después te platico, ahora sígueme la corriente que mis padres están aquí – Le dice al oído

– Muchachos, que bueno que los encontramos – llega el papá muy contento de ver a su futuro yerno muy acaramelado con su hija

– Me da gusto ver que todo el tiempo están juntos – dijo la mamá que también llegaba al lugar de los hechos

– No podemos vivir uno sin el otro ¿Verdad mi amor? – lo abraza efusivamente

– Este... pues...

– No seas tímido muchacho, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo

– Sí, sí señor Bugambilia

– Flores

– Eso quise decir

– Ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos – dijo la mamá que de repente notó algo extraño – ¿Te sientes bien, Hyoga? Te noto algo pálido

– Errrr…bueno es que yo….

– Lo que pasa es que está un poco enfermo… – respondió Trem tratando de inventar alguna excusa que sus papás creyeran

– ¿Y de qué está enfermo?

– Sí ¿De qué estoy enfermo? – preguntó con curiosidad pero al escuchar eso Trem le dio tremendo codazo en el estómago para que le siguiera la corriente – ¡Auch!

– Pues está enfermo del estómago… sí, eso… – sonrió nerviosa y alegando demencia – ¿Te duele, mi amor?

– Mucho – respondió el pobre frotándose por el golpazo

Después los papás se fueron sin mayores problemas. En el otro lado, Hyoga le explicaba la situación a June que estaba a punto de matarlo por haber interrumpido ese momento...

– ...y entonces corrí a la velocidad de la luz y te cambié a ti por Trem... – podemos ver a Shun que se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de ellos con cara de pocos amigos

– Este jueguito ya está empezando a molestarme

– Oye June – dice un poco preocupado – ¿No sientes un cosmo agresivo de repente?

– Parece que si ¿De dónde vendrá? ¿No será que Hades volvió del reino de los muertos? – a Shun le empieza a emanar una aura roja y le salen rayitos por los ojos

– Tal vez, este cosmo es muy poderoso y demasiado agresivo

¡Hyoga! – le grita a sus espaldas dándole un susto de muerte

– Este… Shun ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo con aparente inocencia

– ¿Qué rayos te has creido? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Es la segunda vez que me haces esto! – lo agarra del cuello y lo zangolotea desconsideradamente

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, respira profundo

– Shun, cálmate

– Hyoga... – empezó a decir aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse sobre él – …si me vuelves a hacer una jugada como esta no respondo…

– Quien te manda andar paseando con June a plena luz del día sabiendo que los papás de Trem andan por aquí…

– ¿Es un delito llevar a un parque a mi nov...! ejem, digo… ¿A June?

– No, pero ¿De _todos_ lo parques que hay en esta bendita ciudad tenias que escoger precisamente este?

– Oigan ya, no empiecen con eso otra vez.

– Tú ni digas nada que eres tan culpable como tu noviecito. Además te veías muy contenta con Shun a tu lado

– ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Acaso estás celosa?

– No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – respondió sonrojada

– Es verdad, no te quieras aprovechar de mi novia, Shun

– ¿Qué te pasa? Yo sería incapaz de eso

– Mejor ya vamonos Shun – lo jala del brazo y se alejan rápidamente

– Trem, no podemos seguir con esto mucho tiempo. Shun es mi mejor amigo y se que no sería capaz de abandonarme con este problema tan grande, pero también sé que ya estoy abusando de su bondad… tenemos que buscar una solución pero ya… ¿Trem, me estas escuchando?...

– ¿Qué? Sí, claro

Lo que Hyoga no sabía es que Trem se haba quedado muy triste al saber que Shun estuvo a punto de pedirle a June que fuera su novia, no sabía por qué pero si eso pasara entonces inevitablemente se sentiría muy mal.

Un jueves, Shun se alistaba para ir a la escuela. Tenía una presentación muy importante por lo cual estaba muy nervioso. Había trabajado mucho en su proyecto y quería que todo saliera perfecto…

– ¡Rayos! Me quedé dormido, voy a llegar tarde… – andaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá alistando sus cosas – June lo veía entretenida mientras le preparaba el desayuno…

– Tranquilo, todo va a salir perfecto

– Eso espero, esta presentación es el 50 de la calificación final. Hasta ahora llevo record perfecto pero si algún día llego a sacar menos de 99.9 capaz que Ikki me mata – dijo nervioso mientras luchaba con su corbata…

– Ven acá, parece que nunca hubieras usado una de estas cosas – se acerca a él

– En realidad es la primera vez

– ¡Ay Shun! De veras que estás bien nervioso, mira nada más, te abrochaste mal la camisa

– No me di cuenta

– No te preocupes, ahorita lo arreglo

Le quita la corbata y le empieza a desabrochar la camisa. Con cada botón que quitaba se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Shun por su parte se veía de lo más tranquilo mientras que June ya estaba mas roja que un semáforo, no cabe duda de que los años le habían sentado muy bien a este niño. Un montón de cosas pecaminosas pasaron por su mente pero bueno… si él no se decidía entonces ella se le iba a declarar, sí eso haría… eso estaba a punto de hacer…pero alguien se le adelantó….

– ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermanito! pervertidora de menores

– Ikki… que desagradable sorpresa…

– ¡Shun! ¿Qué te estaba haciendo esta loca?

– Nada Ikki, nada

– ¿Cómo que nada? No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si no llego ahorita

– Nii-san, es que acaso nunca vas a confiar en mí, no me estaba haciendo nada sólo me arreglaba la camisa

– Sí, que bonita excusa. De ahora en adelante los voy a tener bien vigilados

– ¿MÁS? Pero si te aparecer a cada rato cuando nadie te llama ¿Ahora qué¿Vas a vivir con nosotros para vigilarnos todo el tiempo?

– Oye, que buena idea

– ¡Ikki!

– ¿Qué? Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo para estar con Shun cuando se me pegue la gana porque es mi otooto, en cambio tú lo quieres para ti todo el santo día y siempre andas pegada a él como chicle, solo porque vives aquí no significa que tengas derecho sobre él… ni que fueras su novia…

Sale más que molesto azotando la puerta. Shun volteó a ver a June muy preocupado, al parecer las palabras de su hermano la habían lastimado

– June, no le hagas caso ya sabes como es él… tiene una forma muy peculiar de decir las cosas pero no lo hace para molestarte…

– Shun, quiero estar sola ¿Sí?

Se fue de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de responder. Esto ya era demasiado, Shun tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no permitiría que nadie ni siquiera su hermano hiciera sentir mal a June. Por eso mismo y olvidándose de todo fue a seguirla. La encontró cerca del parque y realmente se veía muy triste. Estaba cerca de una fuente. Shun se acercó a ella, solo había una cosa que podía hacer y esta vez nada impediría que consiguiera su objetivo

– June ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, si repruebas por faltar seguramente Ikki se va a molestar y…

– No importa lo que diga Ikki, no me importa lo que piensen o hagan los demás… porque sólo me importas tú… – Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, esta vez Ikki no podía llegar a interrumpir porque estaba en la escuela. Todo indicaba que hoy sería el día – June, quiero... quiero decirte algo importante... pero no se si deba… o mejor dicho no sé si pueda… es que quisiera saber si... si quieres...talvez, si fuera posible... pero si no quieres no hay problema...

– ¿Eh?

– …lo quiero decir es que... si no fuera mucha molestia... te quiero pedir que... pero no te sientas obligada ni nada de eso que no voy a molestarme... pero tal vez sí quieras...

– …

– porque sino quieres pues ni modo... pero tal vez tú... quieras ser mi... mi... ahora que pensándolo bien creo que mejor no... – June para ese momento estaba bastante confundida – Pero digo... si tú quieres ¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo? Entonces... tal vez... si tú quieres y no es mucho pedir de mi parte quisiera que fueras mi… mi nov…

Hubiera dicho las dos últimas sílabas de no ser porque June ya no le dio tiempo de nada y es que al tenerlo así tan cerca no pudo controlar la ansiedad de besarlo, algo que había deseado desde hace mucho y que ahora casi no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Cuando al fin lo dejó respirar, se separó un poco y lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

– ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir? – Shun todavía estaba sorprendido de que June hiciera eso pero estaba muy contento y sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza – Entonces tendré que pensar un poco pero creo que la respuesta es sí… si quiero ser tu novia

Shun sonrió, esta vez él tomó la iniciativa. Ahora sí, ya sin el miedo de la primera vez y después de_ quién sabe cuantos intentos interrumpidos_… Shun pudo por fin besar a su novia. ¡Bravo! ¡Hay que hacer fiesta! Pero había un pequeño problemita ¿Quienes creen que andaban por ahí? Nada más y nada menos que los papás de Trem con ella y Hyoga que últimamente andaba tratando de ganarse la confianza de los papás y los seguía a todos lados. Platicaban muy a gusto pero de repente Hyoga los vio y era cuestión de segundos para que los papás también los vieran…

– ¡Ay no! ¿Otra vez? – Ahora si los iban a cachar…

Continuará…


	5. PRESTAME A TU NOVIO

**Y TODO POR AYUDAR**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 5**

**PRESTAME A TU NOVIO**

Esta era una situación muy pero muy complicada, podría decirse que la peor de su vida, peor aún que estar encerrado en el cubo de hielo en la casa de libra, peor que tener que ir por los refrescos a medio partido de fútbol, incluso peor que tener que ir a salvar a Saori… errr… bueno no exageremos… el caso es que si los papás veían a Shun besándose con June sería el acabose total, la mayor perdición, el Apocalipsis, el fin del mundo, una gran desgracia, el armaguedon, el…. un momento… ¿SHUN Y JUNE BESÁNDOSE? Hyoga tenía la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos abiertos de par en par, no lo podía creer ¿De aquí en cuando estos niños hacían ese tipo de cosas? Estaba completamente asombrado, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así pero lo más seguro es que si no se detenían alguno de ellos dos iba a terminar muriendo por falta de aire. Todavía estaba en shock pero de pronto recordó que tenía que impedir que los papás los vieran así que haciendo uso de sus dotes histriónicas… para evitar la catástrofe fingió que estaba enfermo de _no se que cosa_…

– ¡Ay que dolor!

Se tira al suelo dramáticamente con una expresión de angustia y desesperación en el rostro… para que se den una idea, como cuando alguien ve el resultado de su examen de matemáticas. Los papás enseguida se disponen a ayudarlo al verlo en tal estado, Trem que no sabía lo que estaba planeando se asustó mucho…

– ¿Hyoga…digo… Shun… que tienes? – dijo mientras se acercaba a verlo

– ¡Ay¡ Me muero

– Shun ¿Qué te pasa?

Se coloca a su lado lo que es aprovechado por Hyoga para susurrarle al oído lo que realmente estaba pasando omitiendo algunos detalles, el caso es que Trem entendió el porque su novio estaba tirado en el suelo como si le hubieran lanzado una explosión de galaxias o algo así…

– Muchacho – dijo el papá preocupado – ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

– ¿Que qué me duele?... pues… este… ¡Ay mi hígado! – dijo tocándose un costado

– Este… Shun… ese no es tu hígado, está del otro lado, lo que sea, hay que llevarte a un hospital puede ser muy grave a lo mejor es la vesícula y hay que extraerla cuanto antes en ese caso habría que operar…

– ¿OPERAR?

Ups, contratiempo menor eso si que no lo tenía contemplado, no quería terminar en el quirófano por andar fingiendo enfermedades ¿Qué podría hacer? Disimuladamente volteó a ver al parque donde Shun y June _todavía_ estaban en lo que estaban

– "¡Demonios! Que aguante tienen y tan inocentes que se veían estos niños… pero bueno… ahora yo que hago, me van a rebanar como pavo de navidad

– Vamos muchacho ¡Al quirófano!

– Tranquis, tranquis, no es para tanto… creo que ya se me está pasando… solo es cuestión de recostarme un ratito y de seguro se me pasa…

– Nada de eso, en unos cuantos segundos llegamos al hospital

– Pero…pero…

No le dieron chance de decir ni pío, entre el señor flores y la mamá lo arrastraron al coche y lo metieron en la parte de atrás. Rápidamente llegaron a urgencias donde en contra de su voluntad lo achocaron en una camilla

– ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Lo juro!

Haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas fue sometido a no se cuantos exámenes pero para su fortuna sólo tuvieron que aplicarle una serie de mortales inyecciones en la retaguardia. Más al rato dejaron de pincharlo y lo llevaron a un cuarto donde lo fue a ver Trem

– ¿Seguro que estás bien?

– Claro que estoy bien – dijo con cara de: Pero claro que no estoy bien – no te preocupes, sabes que soy un chico fuerte, poderoso, maravilloso, atractivo, etc, etc, etc, no hay nada que pueda hacerme daño… bueno… excepto el cero absoluto de Camus, la ventisca de fuego de Hagen, la aurora boreal de Isaac, el… bueno… ya me entendiste…

– Eres muy valiente mi amor, soportaste todos los exámenes físicos, porque yo sé que fingiste sentir miedo para engañar a mis papás y eso de gritar como niñita asustada fue genial

– Este… sí… fingir…

Bien, excepto por todas las inyecciones que le pusieron al pobre Hyoga, se puede decir que todo salió bien, ya se habían salvado al menos por ahora pero esta situación ya se estaba complicando demasiado si se toma en cuenta que los papás no tenían ni la menor intención de regresarse a Inglaterra y para acabarla de amolar Shun y June ya eran novios. Menudo problema, había que pensar en un mejor plan

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Gótica… hay no perdón… quise decir en el depa de Shun… había un ambiente muy pero muy extraño, el silencio reinaba en la sala de estar, no había ser humano por lo menos en cien millas a la redonda, una sensación de suspenso podía respirarse con intensidad. De pronto dos figuras conocidas aparecieron caminando sigilosamente, sus vestimentas eran propias de un regimiento militar, eso era comprensible porque ese lugar pronto sería declarado como zona de desastre

– ¿Te quedó claro el plan?

– huny ¿Estás seguro de que se lo vas a decir… ahora…¿No te puedes esperar? Es que me gustaría vivir un poco más ¿Sabes? … soy muy joven para morir….

– No te preocupes, lo tengo todo calculado. Yo hablaré con él y cuando al fin le diga que tú y yo ya somos novios de seguro va a pegar el grito en el cielo, elevará su cosmo hasta el dieciseisavo sentido, se llenará de una ira incontenible y finalmente estallará en llamas, mientras el depa se incendia inevitablemente contaremos con unos cuantos segundos para salir corriendo como locos, saltamos por la ventana y caeremos sobre las redes que puse allá afuera, después nos cambiamos el nombre y el apellido y así evitamos que nos encuentre y no nos pueda descuartizar sanguinariamente, quemar los pedacitos y echarlos por la coladera, esperamos una eternidad para que se le pase el coraje y luego regresamos y así todos quedamos felices y contentos pero mas que nada _vivos_… ¿No te parece el plan mas perfecto que hayas escuchado en toda tu vida? – pero la cara que puso june fue suficiente respuesta – Vamos, confía en mí… todo va a salir bien…

– No es que no confíe en ti pero yo creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia a lo que piense Ikki, él no puede impedir nuestra relación yo voy a estar siempre junto a ti aunque él no quiera porque no le voy a pedir permiso, sólo eso me faltaba ya no eres un niño y él tiene que entenderlo y aceptar que ya eres dueño de tu vida, es más yo misma se lo voy a decir y a ver si se atreve a oponerse porque entonces lo pongo como chancla revolcada

– Tranquila, no vayas a matar a mi nii-san pero entiende que no puedo simple y sencillamente decírselo de golpe, tengo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para causar el menor impacto posible… no puedo llegar y decirle: Hola nii-san ¿Cómo estás? ¿A que no adivinas que pasó? June y yo ya somos novios…

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – se escuchó un megagrito por toda la colonia

– ¡Nii-san!

Para mala fortuna de ambos, el siempre oportunismo de su nii-san hizo su entrada triunfal, sólo hacia falta verle la cara de: Voy a asesinar violenta y despiadadamente al primero que se me ponga enfrente, para entender que la noticia no le había caído muy bien que digamos

– Este… Shun… – preguntó June temerosa – ¿En que parte de tu maravilloso plan teníamos que saltar por la ventana?

– ¡Shun! ven aquí inmediatamente y repíteme en mi cara lo que acabo de escuchar

Bueno, las predicciones de Shun eran ciertas, si todo seguía como hasta ahora en pocos segundo su nii-san empezaría a elevar su poderosa aura de fuego y a incinerar todo a su paso

– ¿Acaso dijiste que esta mujer pervertidora de menores y tú se hicieron novios después de tanto y tantos años de conocerse?

– Pues… pues… sí…

Al momento de decir eso Shun, que ya había puesto detrás de él a June para que no recibiera quemaduras tan graves, se puso en posición de defensa, listo para saltar por la ventana en cualquier momento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor solo que Ikki, en vez de explotar violentamente y sin remedio, sólo atinó a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras…

– Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya se hicieron novios… ¡pues ya era hora no se que tanto estaban esperando! – Los dos se quedaron impactados al escuchar tal argumento – ¡Shun, si no te le declarabas pronto te juro que yo mismo iba a decírselo por ti, como si fuera tan difícil… o tú June pudiste habérselo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo… pero les encanta complicarse la vida ¿Verdad? ¿Quién los entiende? – sale de la casa azotando la puerta…

– Este… Shun…– June todavía no podía creer que Ikki reaccionara así – dime que esto que acaba de pasar fue real – no acababa de decir nada cuando de repente Ikki regresa

– ¡Ah! Pero no crean que por eso voy a dejar de vigilarlos, ahora más que nunca voy a estar pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos… que acepte su relación no significa que vaya a permitir que cometan alguna tontería ¿Les quedó claro? – sale otra vez azotando la puerta y dejando a ambos completamente en shock

– Y yo que creí que me iba a matar

– ¿Es decir que pudimos haber estado juntos desde hace mucho y tu nii-san no iba a cocinarnos ¡Me lleva el tren! De haber sabido, oye ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que Shun tomaba el teléfono

– Voy a llamar a los bomberos y a la guardia nacional para decirles que ya no es necesario que vengan y que en lugar de eso que me manden una ambulancia porque creo que me voy a desmayar

Lo importante era que al fin estaban juntos y a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa cada uno tenía su propio espacio, es mas, Shun estaba pensando arreglar el cuarto de arriba para él porque eso de dormir en el sillón ya se estaba haciendo algo incómodo.

Esa misma tarde, Shun y June estaban pintando el cuarto pero la verdad era que como pintores se morían de hambre, todo estaba hecho un desastre, brochas tiradas pro todos lados, las paredes se chorreaban y estaban completamente manchados de pintura blanca pero al fin lograron terminar y no quedo tan mal como creían

– Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente, sólo hay que esperar a que se seque para empezar a poner las cosas que compré…

– Mientras voy a darme una ducha y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo mira nada más como quedaste

Pues eso hicieron, June entró primero pero luego surgió una emergencia ¿Recuerdan que Shun se saltó sus clases? Pues el maestro le mandó un mortal reporte que si llegaba a manos de Ikki eso significaría una muerte segura, decidido a hablar con el maestro para solucionar la situación, tuvo que arreglarse rápidamente para ir a la universidad pero así todo sucio como estaba no podía salir… y no pudiendo esperar a que June terminara de bañarse tuvo que entrar mínimo a lavarse la cara…

– June, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó entreabriendo la puerta del baño

– Espera, no tardo nada – respondió hablando fuerte pues el ruido de la regadera opacaba su voz

– Es que esto es muy pero muy urgente, de veras no puedo esperar

– En ese caso pasa, he oído que si te aguantas las ganas te puedes lastimar la vejiga y luego te da un dolor terrible que

– No June, no quiero ir al baño, sólo voy a lavarme la cara es que tengo que ir a la universidad antes de que mi maestro se vaya

– Ok, pasa

Después entra y cierra la puerta, se arregla lo más rápido posible y aunque trató no pudo evitar observar la figura de June que se divisaba apenas tras las cortinas de la ducha, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso lo mejor sería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Después de decirle a ella que ya había terminado se disponía a salir pero entonces notó que la puerta no se abría, hizo un intento más pero el resultado fue el mismo

– ¡No puede ser! La puerta está atascada

– ¿Qué pasa, Shun? – dijo June saliendo envuelta en una toalla

– Estamos atrapados en el baño

– ¿En serio? – ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella y Shun estaban solos en ese pequeño lugar y sin poder salir... esa era la oportunidad perfecta… a no ser que Ikki también se meta al baño para espiarlos… eso sería el colmo…

– ¡Rayos! Ya no voy a alcanzar al maestro – Shun estaba muy preocupado por eso pero June sólo tenía una cosa en mente y no dejaría pasar la ocasión…

– Relájate, no es para tanto, ven conmigo… – se sientan en el borde de la bañera

– Ikki va a matarme cuando reciba el reporte que me dieron

– Tranquilo – le empieza a dar un masaje en los hombros – estás muy tenso, no te preocupes por nada y mejor déjame disfrutar de tu compañía – le da un beso cerca de la oreja ahora si que Shun estaba más que nervioso…

– Este… creo que mejor rompo la cerradura, sí eso haré… – trata de levantarse pero June lo jala de nuevo

– ¿Cuál es la prisa? Cualquier diría que no quieres estar conmigo – lo mira con cara de cachorrito regañado

– Bueno, de querer si quiero pero…pero… es que no creo que debamos… tú sabes…

– ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy nervioso y creo saber por qué pero no te preocupes que tengo el remedio perfecto para ti… sé perfectamente bien lo que necesitas y te lo voy a dar…

– ¡Glup!

– Sí Shuny, lo que tu necesitas es… un buen chapuzón… – lo empuja hacia atrás haciendo que caiga en la bañera llena de agua y el niño, que no pensó que hiciera eso, casi se ahoga

– ¡Ah! Está bien fría

– No seas quejumbroso, no es para tanto

– ¿Ah no? – la jala sin previo aviso y ella también termina dentro de la bañera justo sobre él – ¿Ya vez que si está helada?

– ¡Oye! No es justo, yo ya me bañé

June intenta salirse pero Shun no la deja, empezaron a salpicarse el agua, estaban completamente mojados, ambos reían muy felices y por primera vez no tenían que preocuparse de que alguien viniera a molestar gente, en una de esas Shun se mantuvo quieto y tras mirar a June unos segundos la atrajo a él para besarla, en eso andaban cuando de pronto la puerta se abre estrepitosamente, inmediatamente voltearon a ese lugar, a buena hora se destraba la puerta pensó Shun

– Shun disculpa que entre así pero esto es una…. emergencia… – se queda pasmado al ver tal situación, los dos niños estaban muy cerca y ahora sonrojados a mas no poder, había ropa regada por todo el piso, June solo llevaba una delgada tela cubriendo su cuerpo…. – ¡por dios! ¿qué están haciendo?... ¡no! mejor no me lo digan… lo he visto todo… – Shun y june se voltean a ver apenados y luego a Hyoga…

– Hyoga, no es lo que estás pensando…

– No, claro que no… es que nosotros… pues verás…es que… en realidad es muy gracioso porque… yo me estaba bañando y luego Shun entró muy agitado… la verdad tenía mucha urgencia… me dijo que era cosa de vida o muerte y que no podía esperar ni medio segundo más… tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente y como el pobrecito se veía muy desesperado no pude decirle que no… – Hyoga se sorprendió más por esa respuesta

– Este, June mejor yo le explico

Después de aclarar los malentendidos y a pesar de que Hyoga todavía los miraba medio raro, este último empezó a explicarles el por qué de su visita por lo que pidió hablar con ambos. En resumidas cuentas, había nuevos problemas con los papás de Trem pues ella cumplía años al día siguiente y le iban a organizar una fiesta donde obviamente era requerida la presencia del novio, o sea, de Shun por lo que fue a pedirles de favor que cooperaran con ellos

– Ni se te ocurra… – Shun se puso a la defensiva – ¿Acaso tengo cara de beneficencia pública ¿Creen que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por los demás sin importar cuanto me cueste ¿Tengo un letrero colgado en la espalda que diga: Pídale ayuda a este muchacho cada vez que tenga un problema?

– Dicho de ese modo…. pues sí…

– Shun no seas así, los papás de Trem ya me consideran su amigo y se que pronto estaré listo para decirles la verdad pero necesito un poco más de tiempo… vamos, hazlo por mí que soy tu mejor amigo… que digo amigo… tu carnal, tu cuate, tu pana, tu cuaderno, tu amigocho del alma ¿Sí?

– Lo siento, no insistas

– Ni siquiera lo harías por mí Shun… – al escuchar esa voz Shun supo que no podría negarse, June no conocía a esa chica pero supuso que se trataba de la famosísima Trem, la vio acercarse y supo bien lo que seguía... – tú debes ser June… te pido por favor que entiendas la situación tan difícil que Hyoga y yo estamos pasando, necesito la ayuda de tu novio…

– Por favor June, sólo esta noche… – le dijo Hyoga – …es más, ven con nosotros y así vez que no va a pasar nada malo… porfitas…

– Perdóname Trem – intervino Shun – pero no creo que sea posible, esta vez no puedo…

– Si puedes…

– ¿Qué?

– Sí Shun, ve con ella… yo confío plenamente en ti…

– Pero…pero…

– No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo y no voy a molestarme

– Gracias June… pero creo que en esta ocasión Shun tiene razón… no quiero que esto les traiga problemas… – en el fondo Trem tenía miedo de estar nuevamente con Shun porque seguía sintiendo algo muy bonito cada vez que lo veía pero ahora las cosas eran distintas porque él ya tenía novia y no sería correcto estar con él sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente…

– No, en serio… puedes estar con él esta noche… – empuja ligeramente a Shun hacia Trem, ella lo mira y se queda cautivada por sus hermosos ojos verde mar

– Este… no de verdad… no es necesario, ya veremos que hacer con mis papás – empuja al chico hacia June

– Nada de eso, tú lo necesitas para salvar tu relación… así que quédate con él… – se lo manda de regreso

– ¿Cómo crees? es tu novio y yo no tengo derecho a pedirte algo como esto – se lo devuelve… a estas alturas Shun ya se sentía como pelota de tenis pues las chicas se lo iban pasando de un lado a otro

– Trem, yo también soy una mujer enamorada y por eso te entiendo, así que ya no seas terca y acepta estar con Shun esta noche, todo sea para que tu y Hyoga puedan estar juntos después – Trem lo pensó un poco y como que no queriendo la cosa tuvo que aceptar…

– ¿Eso quiere decir que si me lo prestas? ¡Gracias! Te prometo que te lo devolveré en perfectas condiciones

– Errr… oigan ¿Puedo dar mi opinión?... – en realidad Shun tampoco quería estar con Trem porque todavía no se le olvidaba lo del beso que se dieron la primera vez…

– Lo siento Shun, pero la decisión ya está tomada… Trem y tú serán novios sólo por esta noche…

Eso a Shun le sonó como que iba a tener muchos pero muchos problemas. Y precisamente eso es lo que tenían el pato y su novia puesto que Trem todo el camino a su casa estuvo completamente distraída y se veía muy feliz, a Hyoga no le gustó para nada esa actitud, así que antes de llegar a la casa de ella, repentinamente orillo el carro violentamente sacando a Trem de su ensimismamiento

– Oye, tranquilo casi nos matas…

– Trem, dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa con Shun, o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de – que la noticia de que estarás hoy con él es lo que te tiene tan contenta…

No tienes por qué gritarme, todo esto fue idea tuya, ya te dije que lo mejor es que enfrentes la realidad y le digas la verdad a mis papás pero tú no quieres, si no fueras tan cobarde nos hubiéramos evitado tantos problemas… – sale del coche

– ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? Trem vuelve acá – pero ella no se detuvo y siguió de largo, Hyoga ya no hizo el intento de seguirla – ¡Maldición!

Ya en la noche llegó la hora de la dichosa fiesta, y aunque el lugar era mas bien parecido a una disco se veía muy elegante. Los primeros en llegar fueron los papás que iban recibiendo a los invitados. Trem, Hyoga, Shun y June estaban en la entrada afinando los últimos detalles, pero Shun no se sentía muy seguro de la situación, sentía como si lo estuvieran llevando al matadero…

– June ¿Estás segura de esto? No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero que salgas lastimada por esto y si tú me pides que desista entonces tendré que disculparme con Trem y nos vamos…

– No Shun, está bien… sé que son tus amigos y que no los quieres abandonar y además ya te dije que confío en ti… – mientras ellos estaban en eso, Hyoga y Trem a un lado suyo todavía estaban algo enojados

– Bueno, ya todo está listo… pero recuerda que tú eres mi novia y ten cuidado con lo que haces porque te voy a estar vigilando – a Trem le molestó la forma en que le había hablado pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo y se fue sin siquiera responder

– ¿Nos vamos, Shun? – lo jala del brazo y él sólo pudo despedirse de June con un movimiento de mano mientras era arrastrado al interior del lugar. Bueno, ahora sí que empiece la función…

– ¡Muchacho! Qué alegría verte de nuevo – el papá lo fue a recibir muy contento

– Hola señor Crisantemo

– Flores

– Sí, eso…

– Me da gusto ver que siguen tan enamorados muchachos

– Es imposible no enamorarse de una chica tan dulce como Trem – le da un beso en la mejilla

– Que suerte tuvo mi niña en encontrarte

– Le aseguro, bella dama, que el afortunado soy yo, daría lo que fuera por permanecer siempre a su lado

– ¡Qué romántico!

En otro lado de la disco, Hyoga y June se sentaron en un lugar un poco apartado pero donde podían ver claramente lo que pasaba, el lugar estaba a reventar así que de vez en cuando les obstruían la visión. Hyoga tenia cara de pocos amigos observando la situación estaba más que furioso pero se aguantó porque no tenía de otra y June, a pesar de que tenía plena confianza en Shun, no pudo empezar a sentirse celosa al ver que Shun la trataba con tanto cariño. Después empezó a sonar la música y la pista fue invadida por varios jóvenes…

– ¿No la vas a sacar a bailar, Hyoga?

– Este... si, claro señor Gardenias ¿Me concedes esta pieza, amada Trem? – le ofrece el brazo.

Ellos van a la pista donde suena una canción romántica. Hyoga por su parte vigilaba cada movimiento de Shun a lo lejos. Shun estaba demasiado nervioso y no era para menos puesto que Trem, a pesar de ser sólo su amiga, le hacia sentir muchas cosas al tenerla tan cerca, a eso le sumamos que debía fingir que era su novia ante los ojos de los papás que los observaban detenidamente y que en ese momento se le dificultaba porque estaba June presente y por si fuera poco estaba Hyoga que tenia una mirada asesina en el rostro como para advertirle que no se pasara de listo. Trem todavía estaba furiosa con Hyoga por lo que tuvo la brillante idea de darle una buena lección a su novio

– "Esta es mi oportunidad" Oye Shuny, parece que todo está saliendo muy bien ¿No? – dice sonriendo y se le acerca aún más.

– Si, claro – voltea a ver a Hyoga que aprieta su vaso casi hasta romperlo.

– _¡TE ESTOY VIENDO!_

– _¿De veras? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta _

– _¡SHUN! _

– ¿Estás bien? ¿No me digas que te pongo nervioso? – se acerca a su rostro tentadoramente.

– Trem, por favor… ¿Qué haces? – se sonroja – "Dios mío, entre estos dos me van a volver loco" – en eso, los papás voltean a verlos y Trem aprovecha para darle un beso corto en los labios y él se queda pasmado – Trem, no hagas eso – le dice en un susurro, pero al ver a los papás sonríe como si nada

– Me encantas cuando te pones nervioso... – le dice coquetamente.

– Hyoga se levanta de golpe y con tanta fuerza que al hacerlo tira la silla y June tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos

– No tienes idea de lo guapo que te ves cuando te sonrojas

– Este… creo que me está llamando mi mamá… adiós… – intenta irse pero Trem lo jala de nuevo

– ¿A dónde vas? Esta noche eres mío y todavía no hemos empezado… tú me gustas mucho y no puedo evitarlo

– ¿Qué?

– Eres tan especial y te has portado maravillosamente conmigo, eres muy diferente a Hyoga... desde que todo esto empezó, yo he sentido algo muy especial por ti…

– Trem, creo... creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, de seguro lo que sientes es solamente un gran agradecimiento. Me halaga mucho saber que soy de tu agrado pero... pero tú eres la novia de mi mejor amigo y yo se que a quien amas es a Hyoga...

– ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy seguro…oye, no tienes idea de cuanto te ama Hyoga, tal vez estás confundida pero prénsalo bien ¿O.k.? Él es muy bueno… aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un tarado, un menso, un paranoico… pero fuera de eso es buena gente

Trata de evitar que se le acerque más si es que eso es posible, y que Hyoga malinterprete las cosas e intente matarlo a la salida. De repente los papás le hacen una seña a su hija desde lejos para indicar que tienen que salir un momento.

– _¡SHUUUNNN! _

– _¿Qué quieres? _

– _Por si no lo has notado los papás de Trem ya se fueron hace como 5 minutos_

– _¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste hace rato? _

– _¿Qué? ¡Pero si te lo estoy tratando de decir pero tu estas muy entretenido por lo que veo!_

– ¿Sucede algo? Te ves muy inquieto – le dice con mirada preocupada

– Lo que pasa es que tus papás ya se fueron y pues yo

– _¡SHUN! Suéltala de una buena vez, ya no hay razón para que sigas fingiendo_

– _Ya voy, ya voy..._

– _¡PERO YA!_

– ¿Te parece si pedimos algo de tomar?

– Bueno

Entonces se van al privado donde los papás dejaron un recado donde decían que tenían que atender unos asuntos pero que no tardaban en volver. Aprovechando esto Hyoga se paró de su lugar y dejando sola a June fue a donde estaba la pareja feliz y jaló a Shun a un lugar donde no podían verlos...

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te traes con mi novia?

– Disculpa pero es _mi_ novia ahora, o tengo que recordarte que tú me obligaste a esto

– No, pero eso no te da motivo para aprovecharte

– ¿De rayos hablas? No hice nada malo pero tengo que tratarla como si fuera mi novia ¿Quieres que sus padres se crean el cuento o no?

– Shun, escúchame...

– No, escúchame tú, si quieres que siga con esto mejor no te metas. No me digas que estás celoso

¿Yo? Ja... pues sí ¿Y qué?

– No tienes por qué. Ya deja de hacer numeritos ¿Quieres? – se aleja del lugar bastante enojado, eso ya era el colmo, todavía estaba arriesgándose por él como para que además venga a hacerle reclamos tontos y sin sentido. Después se topa con Trem – Oye ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo triste

– Shun ¿Qué sientes por mí?

– ¿Qué?

– Es decir... no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Oí claramente que le dijiste a Hyoga que lo hacías porque te obligó.

– ¿Por eso estás triste? Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención ofenderte es sólo que estaba muy molesto en ese instante, perdóname.

– Entonces ¿No lo haces por obligación?

– Trem, eres la novia de mi mejor amigo y si puedo ayudarte en algo sabes que lo haré con gusto

– Shun, eres tan noble... no como Hyoga

– No digas eso, mira que está haciendo todo esto por ti. Pero ya quita esa cara, te ves mas linda cuando sonríes – June, que recién llegaba al lugar escuchó lo que Shun había dicho y sintió hervir la sangre

– Shun ¿Que crees que estás haciendo? – gritó repentinamente dándoles reverendo susto a ambos

– Este… nada June, nada

Ya estaba a punto de ejecutar al pobre niño pero los papás regresaron y en contra de su voluntad tuvieron que retirarse, de hecho Hyoga tuvo que arrastrarla porque no quería irse de ahí sin masacrar a cierta muchacha. Shun se quedó muy preocupado se veía que June estaba más que furiosa. Para acabarla de amolar llegó la hora en que todos se reunieron en el salón principal para partir el pastel y todo eso y Shun aprovechó para darle su regalo a Trem

– Trem, se que tal vez no sea mucho pero este es un pequeño detalle que quise darte en un día tan especial para ti… – le entrega un estuche y al abrirlo vio que era un collar muy hermoso

– Shun, esta muy lindo, gracias

– Esta es solo una pequeña muestra del gran cariño que te tengo – se lo coloca y Trem esta completamente fascinada

– ¡Bravo, muchacho! – el papá llegó al lugar de los hechos – ahora solo falta que sellen este maravilloso momento con un beso ¿Qué les parece?

– ¿Qué?

Todos los invitados estaban de acuerdo… bueno… casi todos, la multitud aclamaba por ellos pero Shun sólo volteó a ver a Hyoga y a June que tenían cara de querer asesinar a alguien, después miró a los papás que estaban expectantes, pero no quería lastimar a June y por eso estaba a punto de negarse pero Trem no le dio tiempo de nada y tomándole la cara entre las manos lo atrajo hacia ella y le plantó un beso apasionado en la boca asegurándose de que Hyoga los viera perfectamente

– ¡Ahora sí ya se lo ganó!

Una iracunda June se dirigía a paso veloz dispuesta a masacrar a la tipa que se atrevía a besar a su novio con todo el descaro del mundo… y a pesar de que Hyoga estaba en las mismas condiciones, trató de detenerla porque si ella abría la boca entonces todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora se iba a ir a la basura

– ¡June espera! – mas no pudo llegar a tiempo, June separó a los chicos de una forma no muy cortés que digamos, los papás se espantaron al verlo

– ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es esta señorita? ¿La conoces? – le preguntó a Shun

– Ella es… pues es… es…

– No te atrevas a negarme frente a estas personas – amenazó June, ahora si que Shun estaba acorralado – bueno, ya que no se los dices tú entonces lo haré yo…

– Este, creo que mejor nos vamos June – Hyoga trató de alejarla

– Claro que nos vamos, pero después de que todos sepan que yo… soy la novia de Shun…

Los papás estaban asombrados, Shun y Trem tenían cara de condenados a muerte, todos esperaban que los papás reaccionaran de la peor forma posible

– tú eres la novia de Shun, haberlo dicho antes eres bienvenida

– ¿Qué?

June no pensó que los papás reaccionaran así, mínimo creyó que iban a armar tremendo escándalo y es que cometió un pequeño error y no se dio cuenta, pero Hyoga si lo notó y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda a Trem

– Claro que es mí novia, yo soy Shun y esta hermosa muchacha es mí novia

– ¿Eh? – June iba a reclamar algo pero no podía pronunciar palabra porque de buenas a primeras Hyoga comenzó a besarla ante la mirada de ira de Trem y la de desconcierto total de Shun

– ¡Oigan!

– Ejem, bueno, mejor los dejamos solo… – los papás se despiden,

Trem salió del lugar llevándose a Shun con ella, el niño no lo podía creer, realmente quería ir a arreglar las cosas con June pero estaba tan molesto que temió terminar diciendo cosas de las cuales después se podía arrepentir. En el interior del lugar, Hyoga al fin la dejó respirar al notar que ya no tenía caso pues Trem ya se había ido pero por lo menos logró su objetivo de hacer que se molestara…

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – June le da un patada en la espinilla

– ¡Ay! Eso era parte del plan

– Ustedes dos ya me están cansando, escúchame bien, si no le dices la verdad a los padres de Trem voy yo y se los digo

– No, por favor no lo hagas, déjame pensar que hacer

June ya no le dijo nada, sólo se fue con la única esperanza de alcanzar a Shun pero con tristeza notó que ya se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Lo peor fue que al llegar al depa tampoco lo encontró por lo que supuso que no lo vería en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, subió a la habitación de él esperando que ya haya regresado pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Pensando un poco creyó saber donde podía haber pasado la noche e inmediatamente fue a buscarlo, no quería estar así con Shun y quería solucionar todo cuanto antes. Mientras tanto Ikki estaba en su casa viendo sospechosamente a su otooto que a penas y alcanzaba a revolver la comida sin probar bocado, él le había dicho que June se fue de compras y que no quiso que lo acompañara porque le iba a comprar un regalo sorpresa y que aprovechó que estaba solo para ir a visitarlo, obviamente Ikki no se creyó el cuento pero no insistió en hacerle más preguntas porque se veía muy mal… al rato tocaron el timbre, Ikki no esperaba la llegada de aquella persona…

– Shun, te busca tu novia… – le dijo de mala gana

– ¿Cuál novia?

– ¿Cómo que cuál? Pues la asalta cunas de June ¿Acaso tienes otra? – Shun lo vio con cara de no preguntes – ¿Le digo que pase o qué?

– Dile que no estoy

– Shun tengo que hablar contigo, es importante – dijo ella entrando hasta la cocina. Shun se sentía de la patada pero por más molesto que estuviera no podía simplemente ignorarla. Sin más remedio se levantó y ambos salieron del depa de Ikki. Caminaron hasta el parque sin mirarse hasta que June tomó la iniciativa…

– Shun por favor, tenemos que hablar de esto… lo que pasó bueno… tú viste que Hyoga fue el que me besó…

– Pues yo no vi que hicieras el más mínimo intento de detenerlo

– ¡Ah no! No seas injusto conmigo, todo empezó porque tú estabas muy a gusto besándote con Trem

– Pero no es lo mismo

– ¡Claro que es lo mismo!

– Yo no podía rechazarla porque sus papás estaban demasiado cerca de nosotros y se hubieran dado cuenta de todo… además tú sabias perfectamente a que iba a ese lugar… y si nos besamos fue porque teníamos que fingir… en cambio ustedes no tenían porque haberlo hecho…

– Bueno, entiende que estaba molesta y me dio mucho coraje ver que la tratabas con tanto cariño y esa forma en que la miras… cualquiera diría que sientes algo con ella…

– Por supuesto que no… yo te amo a ti ¿Entiendes? Sólo a ti… y sabes qué… no me importa que te hayas besado con él porque de todos modos nunca te voy a dejar de querer pase lo que pase porque eres lo más importante de mi vida ¿Te quedó claro?

– Ya que lo dices así tan dulcemente… sí, si me quedó claro…

– Perdón, no quise gritarte

– Shun… ¿Por qué nos estamos peleando?

– ¿Porque tú te besaste con Hyoga y yo con Trem?

– Shun, era una pregunta hipotética

– Ah perdón

– Ya no peleemos ¿Sí? – se acerca para abrazarlo y se unieron en un tierno beso de reconciliación

– No muy lejos de ahí, Hyoga llevaba como 50 kilómetros persiguiendo a Trem porque ellos también estaban peleados. Se la habían pasado así desde la noche anterior, Hyoga le dejó miles de recados en la contestadota pero ella no se dignó a contestar ni uno solo…

– Trem… no camines tan rápido – dijo el pobre ya con la lengua de fuera – dame la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas

– Aléjate de mí, si mis papás te ven me vas a meter en más problemas – demasiado tarde, los papás recién llegaban al lugar donde ellos estaban – mira, ahí vienen y quiero que les digas en este mismo instante toda la verdad…

– ¿Ahora?

– Hola Shun ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – saludó el papá alegremente – veo que no trajiste a tu novia ¿Dónde está ella?

– Este… ¿Mi novia?... pues debe andar por ahí, sí, eso… – dijo nervioso aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde rayos podría estar June en ese momento. Pero por desgracia la mamá notó que cerca de la fuente estaban Shun y June, pero como él estaba de espaldas sólo pudo reconocer a June

– ¿Qué acaso no es esa tu novia, Shun?

– ¿Dónde? – voltea hacia el parque donde con horror vio que obviamente esos niños ya se habían reconciliado – "¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí, ya se me cayó el teatrito"

– Y parece que está con otro… ¿Qué nos vas a defender tu territorio, Shun?

– ¿Eh? Claro que si, ahora mismo me va a oír ese traidor – dijo con aparente furia pero realmente quería que se lo tragara la tierra – "¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué hago, Shun me va a matar por esto pero es la única solución"

– Al mismo tiempo, Shun estaba muy feliz porque él y June ya estaban juntos de nuevo… en sus miradas se notaba el gran amor que se tenían, está a punto de unir sus labios nuevamente… pero de repente siente que _alguien_ lo jala de la camisa…

– ¡NUNCA LO PENSÉ DE TI! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? – le gritó mientras lo zangoloteaba – _¡Aguas que te voy a lanzar un puñetazo!_

– ¿Pero que…? – no le había terminado de decir nada cuando sintió el golpe en la cara y cayó al suelo

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa! – June estaba muy tentada a asesinar

– _Te lo advertí. June ¿Me escuchas? por favor échenme la mano…_

Shun lo mirò desde el suelo totalmente desconcertado, no supo como explicarse que en un momento estaba a punto de besar a la mujer que amaba y ahora estaba sobre el pasto con un hilillo de sangre surcando por sus labios…

– _Se los suplico…. les prometo que esta será la última vez_ – les dijo mediante el cosmo mientras levantaba a Shun como a un muñeco de trapo – ¡Levántate miserable!

– ¡Hyoga! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué no vez que estoy _ocupado_? – mientras, los papás a lo lejos observaban tan particular escena

– Si no lo quieres hacer por mi entonces que sea por Trem – creo que no tengo que decir nada al respecto, ya saben como es Shun… pero esta vez había sido demasiado incluso para él – Por favor Shun, ayúdame

– Bueno, si tú lo dices – en eso le lanza un golpe al estómago – ¡No te metas donde no te llaman, condenado pelos de elote!... ¿Lo dije bien?

El santo del cisne estaba sorprendido puesto que el golpe fue muy en serio, Shun tenia una mirada asesina en el rostro y es que en esta ocasión tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de partirle la cara a su mejor amigo

Continuará…


	6. SANTO REMEDIO

**Y TODO POR AYUDAR**

**Por Mary Martín**

**CAPITULO 6**

**SANTO REMEDIO**

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, la paciencia se le había acabado desde el momento en que a Hyoga se le ocurrió decir que June era su novia y por si fuera poco se atrevió a besarla en su presencia, si ya de por si las cosas estaban de la patada esto venia a complicarles más la existencia a todos y ahora sin importarle que Hyoga fuera su mejor amigo y todo eso, en ese momento no podía controlar el coraje que le dio al verlo con su novia y ya que él le pedía con tanta insistencia que le siguiera la corriente, pues no podía hacer más que cooperar con la causa

– Y bien ¿Qué te pareció?

– ¡Agh! – se incorpora y siguen _fingiendo_ la pelea - No estuvo mal, pero tienes que hacer que se vea más realista - le patea una pierna y lo tira al suelo

– ¡Ahhh! – Después de unos segundos se levanta tambaleándose y le lanza otro puñetazo – ¡No me vencerás tan fácil!... _¿Así está mejor?_

– Dos que tres, pero deberías hacer algo como esto – le lanza otro puñetazo a la cara

– Con que esas tenemos – dice tocándose la mejilla que había quedado roja por el golpe. Trem nota que Shun tiene sangre en la boca e intenta desesperada detener la pelea.

– ¡Detente Hyoga, lo vas a lastimar!

– Oye tú ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? No todo esto fue idea de ustedes, mejor ve con tus padres y has que se vayan porque si no esta pelea no se va a acabar

En seguida, la chica va con sus papás y los convence de que lo mejor es retirarse del lugar. Ellos se van muy indignados y Trem se quedó para ver qué pasaba. Entonces se alejaron del lugar pero Hyoga y Shun seguían dándose duro y tupido a pesar de que sabían que ya no tenían público, justo en ese momento Shun le dio otro golpe

– ¿Así o más duro?

– Perfecto, gracias por tu cooperación eres muy amable – lo golpea en la cara

– De nada, para eso son los amigos – le devuelve el golpe

– Oigan muchachos tranquilícense, ya se acabó la función – June se puso en medio de los dos para evitar que siguieran peleando.

– Él empezó – dijo Shun mientras se sobaba la mejilla

– ¿Te duele mucho? – se acerca para curarlo pero Trem la hace a un lado.

– Shun ¿Estas bien? ven para que te cure ese golpe – sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la sangre de la boca y Hyoga se puso celoso

– Oye, ya esta bastante grandecito eso lo puede hacer el solo – la jala del brazo

– ¿Qué te pasa? Mira nada más cómo lo dejaste¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? – se suelta y sigue curando a Shun

– ¡Pues él no me lanzó caricias precisamente! – dijo realmente enfadado – yo también estoy sangrando pero a mi ni caso me haces

– ¿Tú de qué te quejas? – le dijo June – Todo esto es tú culpa

– Hyoga ¿Quieres calmarte, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Tú sólo tienes unos rasguño en cambio él... eres un insensible no puedes ser un poco más como...

– ¿Como Shun? ¿Eso ibas a decir? Perfecto, yo me largo… – se va mas que enojado

– Trem ve a seguirlo, tienen que arreglar las cosas entre ustedes

– Si Trem ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio?...y si no vuelves mejor…

– Pues después de esto ya no estoy segura que quiera que sea mi novio

– ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que después de todo lo que ha pasado van a terminar su relación? – June casi la asesina – ¿No supuestamente armaron todo este teatro para evitar que eso pasara?

– A ver Trem ¿Cómo está eso? – preguntó Shun – ¿Me estás diciendo que casi me sacan dos dientes de a gratis y al final no te vas a quedar con Hyoga?

– Pues todo parece indicar que así será…

– ¡Rayos! Tanto rollo para nada

– ¡Ah no! Eso si que no, ahora mismo vas con el pato y te reconcilias con él o si no vas a conocer mi ira mortal

June literalmente arrastraba a Trem pero Shun decidió intervenir antes de que June terminara por safarle el brazo a la muchacha…

– June espera, lo mejor será esperar a que se calmen los ánimos, creo que todos estamos algo alterados y hay que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer y si Hyoga no se decide yo mismo le digo toda la verdad a tus papás que a estas horas deben pensar que soy un desgraciado por haberte engañado Trem, mi reputación ha de estar por los suelos

– Pues con más razón tienes que ir con tus papás Trem ¿Acaso quieres desperdiciar todo lo que Shun tuvo que hacer por ustedes dos?

– Ultimadamente ¿Qué interés tienes tú en que Hyoga sea o no mi novio?

– Por lo menos me garantizaría que no vas a andar tras de Shun

– ¿Qué?

– No sé de que hablas – respondió nerviosa

– Por favor, si es tan obvio que te gusta Shun, no disimulas nada bien cuando te le quedas viendo ¿Acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta? – June cada vez tenía mas ganas de estrangular a alguien y la mejor candidata ahí era Trem

– ¿Y si así fuera qué? ¿Acaso eres su dueña o algo así? – Trem no tenía ni la menor intención de dejarse y estaba más puesta que un calcetín si June le buscaba pelea

– Bueno, claro que no soy su dueña pero si su novia, algo que tú nunca serás

– Oigan chicas... – Shun estaba tratando de evitar una masacre pero ellas estaban muy entretenidas tratando de matarse mutuamente y ni caso le hicieron

– Shun es libre y el que tiene que escoger es él, tal vez seas su novia pero con ese carácter de los mil diablos que tienes te aseguro que lo vas a perder en un dos por tres, es obvio que alguien como tú nunca lo podrá hacer feliz, si eres así de posesiva con él ahorita no me quiero ni imaginar que pasará si es que algún día llegaran a casarse…

– Chicas...

– Pues te aseguro que yo sería mejor esposa que tú niñita, yo si tengo todo lo que Shun necesita y que ninguna otra puede darle… – ya estaban a punto de agarrarse del chongo y darse hasta por debajo de la lengua cuando Shun tuvo que intervenir

– ¡Chicas!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Puedo dar mi opinión?

– ¡No! – Esto es entre ella y yo – le dijo June pero el hecho de que lo ignoraran lo hizo enfadarse pero en serio

– Escúchenme bien, no soy un objeto o algo por el estilo como para que estén decidiendo a quién le pertenezco ¿entendieron?

Se fue del lugar más que molesto dejando a las chavas con la quijada hasta el suelo, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado y es que Shun ya estaba harto de esta situación, pero lo que mas le molestaba en ese momento era no saber que demonios le pasaba cada vez que estaba con Trem, ella en cierta forma le gustaba mucho pero no lo quería reconocer. Shun estaba completamente confundido, en la mañana pensó que June y él ya habían solucionado sus problemas pero ahora ya no estaba muy seguro, luego su mejor amigo había sido capaz de dudar de él. Eran demasiadas cosas para un día. No quiso regresar a casa, no quería enfrentarse con June y tener que escuchar que después de todo lo que pasó ya no quería ser su novia.

Mientras tanto en el depa de Shun, June estaba muy preocupada porque no había regresado en toda la tarde y no había tenido noticias de él. Estaba muy pensativa, quizá había sido demasiado dura con Trem, al fin y al cabo ella también estaba pasando por una difícil situación. Decidió ir a hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, total que haciendo una enemiga no ganaba nada.

La noche ya había hecho su aparición, Shun caminaba por una calle desolada cuando empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial, estaba confundido y muy cansado, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encontrar un poco de paz. Seguía pensando cómo resolver toda esta situación cuando de repente una persona conocida lo vio a lo lejos y lo llamó..

– ¿Shun? ¿Eres tú?

– Trem ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido volteando a verla

– Aquí vivo Shun… veo que saliste a caminar para despejar tu mente y casualmente acabaste en la puerta de mi casa... eso o hay algo que quieras decirme… – Shun ya no respondió la verdad es que sí quería hablar con ella – …pero mírate nada más, estás empapado ¿Por qué no entras? Te vas a resfriar

– No quiero causarte más problemas, esto se puede malinterpretar y no quiero que Hyoga...

– Ni me lo menciones que estoy muy molesta con él. Pasa por favor o me veré obligada a quedarme también bajo la lluvia contigo toda la noche si es necesario – Ante ese argumento, Shun no se pudo negar y entró a la casa de la chica.

– No puedo creer que tenga tantos líos encima… y todo por ayudar…

– Pero es que tú eres muy bondadoso y no pudiste dejar a tu amigo en problemas

Sí, bondadoso ¿Con b de bueno o con b de bruto?

– No digas eso – le dijo mientras le servía una taza de café – tú eres una persona maravillosa, de corazón noble, tierno, dulce, simpático, bien parecido, caballeroso, encantador, atractivo...

– Trem...

– Está bien, no digo nada. ¿Y qué paso con... June…?

– Supongo que está molesta conmigo por la forma en que le grité hace unas horas

– No creo, tenias derecho a molestarte

– Pero de todas maneras no debí hacerlo – luego la miró muy apenado – y eso me recuerda que también te debo una disculpa por eso

– ¡Ay Shun! – dijo mirándolo con ternura – la verdad es que June es muy afortunada

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque el chico más dulce y encantador del mundo está enamorado de ella

– ¿Qué? ¿Otro? ¡No puede ser!

– Shun, estoy hablando de ti

– Ah bueno, no asustes – dijo respirando aliviado ante la mirada divertida de Trem

– Yo se que ella te quiere y que lo de ustedes empezó mucho antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, sé que debido a toda esta situación nos hemos ido conociendo mejor y cada vez me fui encariñando más y más contigo, todo esto es muy extraño para mí. Debería odiar a June porque ella está contigo ahora aunque en este instante estén peleados bien sé que se contentarán… el caso es que yo nunca podré estar junto a ti, ella también debe odiarme… pero no me puede culpar por estar enamorada de ti, no estarlo sería imposible… – se acerca peligrosamente

– Este... Trem ¿No te parece que estás muy... cerquita…?

– Shun… ¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa?...

– ¿Qué? – dijo asustado y pensando que salir corriendo como loco sería una muy buena idea en ese momento

– …digo, es que está bien mojada y te puedes enfermar… – respondió sonrojada

– ¡Ah! no es necesario, total que ya me iba – se levanta rápidamente

– No seas tímido, dámela para ponerla a secar, no seas terco – lo acorrala hasta chocar con una pared

– No es necesario, de veras – respondió Shun que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate, era increíble como Trem siempre lograba ponerlo tan nervioso

– No quiero que te enfermes, dámela – le empieza a desabrochar la camisa

– Trem, no hagas eso... – trata de retroceder pero como va de espaldas tropieza con un desnivel de la alfombra y los dos caen al suelo… pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente…

– Disculpa pero la puerta estaba abierta y...

En eso llega a la sala y se detiene de golpe. Sobra decir que la sorpresa que se llevó no fue nada agradable pues al entrar se encontró a Trem encima de Shun y a este último con la camisa abierta...

– ¿Shun?... no...no puede ser...

– ¡Ay no! No puede ser… – hace a un lado a Trem y se para rápidamente – June… sé que debes estar súper molesta, enfurecida, irritada, encolerizada, iracunda a más no poder…pero créeme… esto no es lo que parece...

– ¡Shun! Nunca lo creí de ti ¿Cómo pudiste?

June estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, al ver a Shun así muy acaramelado con Trem, quien sabe por qué pero respirando muy agitado y sobre todo prácticamente sin camisa y por cierto que bien se veía Shun sin camisa… ejem… bueno ese no era buen momento para pensar esas cosas… el caso es que esta era una traición muy grande como para dejarla pasar…

– ¡Shun! Esta es una traición muy grande como para dejarla pasar

– June por favor escúchame, déjame explicarte – la toma de la mano pero creo que June no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar lo que iba a decirle y se soltó inmediatamente

– ¡Déjame ¡no quiero volver a verte por mi te puedes quedar con esta que ya no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer!

– June ¿A dónde vas? Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, por favor déjame acompañarte no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada malo

– ¿Que parte de "no quiero volver a verte" no te quedó clara? no quiero si quiera que me dirijas la palabra – le gritó en la cara de una forma tan mortal que Shun empezó a sentir miedo de que June lo usara como saco de arena o pera de box – y ahora mismo me largo de tu casa, no necesito nada de ti – sale de la casa azotando la puerta… pero no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando June regresó un poco apenada – ejem… Shun ¿Me prestas para el taxi? Es que se me olvidó la cartera

– ¿No que no necesitabas nada de él? – le preguntó Trem

– ¡Tú cállate que estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con los animales!... ¡y tú, shun¿me vas a prestar el dinero si o no?

– Sí claro, aquí tienes… – Shun le extendió unos cuantos billetes los cuales June tomó con furia desmedida que hasta casi los rompe

– ¡Ah! Pero ni creas que te los voy a devolver

Acto seguido June sale azotando la puerta otra vez ante un apesadumbrado Shun que no tuvo tiempo de decir ni pío para justificar lo que había pasado. Lo peor del caso es que Shun no podía irse a su casa a menos que tuviera ganas de que June lo masacrara sanguinariamente, llovía demasiado como para irse a casa de Seiya y como le había dado todo su dinero a June pues ni para un miserable tricitaxi tenía… pero a Trem se le ocurrió una _brillante_ idea…

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me queda a dormir aquí?

– Sí, no tiene nada de malo

– Tú quieres que me asesinen ¿Verdad? Que no te basta con que June crea que soy un miserable traidor como para que además reafirmemos sus ideas quedándome aquí toda la noche ¿Por qué mejor no me pegas un tiro en la cabeza y tiras mi cadáver frío a algún barranco? Eso sería menos cruel

– No exageres Shuny, sólo vas a dormir aquí un rato, total que ya es más de media noche y tú te quedas aquí en la sala, de verdad mis intenciones son buenas, ya veo que amas mucho a June y yo quiero ayudarlos a estar bien

– Perdón que te lo diga pero no te está saliendo muy bien que digamos

– Vamos, no es para tanto, por favor acepta mi ayuda, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que te has metido en tantos líos por mi culpa

Sin más remedio Shun tuvo que aceptar y es que estaba tan cansado y molesto que lo único que quería en ese momento era tranquilizarse. Entonces se quedó a dormir en el sillón y tuvo que quedarse en boxers porque puso a secar su ropa, pero a la mañana siguiente y como forma de agradecimiento, fue muy temprano a la habitación de Trem que aún dormía y le llevó el desayuno que él mismo había preparado con mucho cariño. Después de eso, Trem se fue a bañar y Shun aprovecho que ella ya no estaba y se recostó un momento en la habitación de ella pues no había dormido muy bien en el sillón… estaba soñando muy bonito cuando de repente un estrenduoso ruido de trompetas lo despertó… y es que a _alguien _se le ocurrió la _fabulosa_ idea de llevar serenata a las siete de la madrugada….

– ¡Despierta dulce amor de mi vida… despierta si te encuentras dormida!

Pues sí, ese de la música era Hyoga que sinceramente como cantante era muy buen caballero, la cosa es que el pobre Shun al escuchar semejante canto se despertó bastante molesto; por su parte Hyoga estaba seguro que Trem lo iba a perdonar pues sabía que a ella el gustaban ese tipo de cosas y dispuesto a pelear por su amor decidió hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella regresara a su lado… sólo que se llevó una pequeña sorpresita…

– ¡Amorcito corazón… yo tengo tentación… de un beso…!

– ¡Óyeme, yo no soy tu amorcito ni tu corazoncito ni nada que se le parezca! ¡Qué ruidos son esos porque no dejas dormir en paz a la gente! Pobres, que te han hecho todos los de la cuadra para que los despiertes así

– ¿Shun?

Hyoga no podía creerlo ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Shun en la recámara de Trem, a esa hora y sin camisa? Sólo había una respuesta razonable y de tan solo pensarlo se llenó de una rabia infinita y es que Shun cuando le gritó todo eso todavía estaba medio dormido y después de frotarse un poco los ojos notó que el grillito cantor era nada más y nada menos que…

– ¡Hyoga! ¿Eres tú? – perfecto, sólo eso le faltaba, no sólo June creía que era un infiel sino que ahora también Hyoga iba a pensar que era lo peor de lo peor – este…hola ¿Cómo estas?... seguramente te estarás preguntando que hago en la recámara de Trem a esta hora y sin camisa ¿Verdad?

– ¡Shun! reza todo lo que sepas

Le amenazó el gansito asesino empezando a elevar su cosmo, los mariachis salieron corriendo prudentemente y Shun medio recogió sus cosas y apenas alcanzo a terminar de vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a un Hyoga que no tenía ganas de irse de ahí sin haber congelado a alguien

– Este… decir "esto no es lo que parece" no sirve de mucho ¿Verdad?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Vas a morir!

Shun se salió por la ventana y tuvo que tirarse pecho a tierra porque a escasos centímetros de él pasó una ejecución aurora que congelo medio jardín. Justo en ese momento salió Trem

– ¡Hyoga! ¿Pero que estás…?

– No me interrumpas Trem ¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de asesinar?

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca salió hecho una furia tras de Shun el cual corría desesperadamente sabiendo que nada de lo que diga iba a ser suficiente como para que no le den hasta por debajo de la lengua y pasar mínimo cinco meses en el hospital

– ¡Rayos! Y todo por ayudar… ¿Qué mas podría pasarme ahora?

Uy no, mala pregunta porque no había terminado de decir nada cuando de pronto un carro pasa hecho la mocha y casi lo arrolla… inmediatamente el conductor se bajó a disculparse pero…

– Joven, lo siento mucho, yo no quise que… un momento… ¡Ah! Con que eres tú

– Este… hola señora Aurora… ¿Cómo le va?...

– ¿Qué cómo me va? ¡pues muy mal! todo desde que engañaste a mi trem con otra ¿como pudiste ¡bien dicen que los más bonitos son los peores ¡miserable! – la señora le da un periodicazo en la cabeza…

– ¡Ay! Oiga, tranquila

Bueno, un par de cientos de miles de periodicazos no lo matarían pero si le iba a ir como en feria con cierta güerita desquiciada que se acercaba a él a paso veloz y con cara de: Voy a matarte lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible por haberme engañado

– ¡Shun! ¿me puedes decir por qué rayos no llegaste a dormir anoche? – Dijo una iracunda June que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la señora

– Pero June, si tú me dijiste que no querías volver a verme que me odiabas y no se que tanto, prácticamente me corriste de mi casa y me dijiste que no me aparezca por ahí ni de chiste ¿Cómo esperabas que fuera después de que me lo pediste tan _amablemente_?

– ¡Y de aquí en cuando me haces caso! Además no me has contestado ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? Y más te vale decir la verdad porque si no te asesino en este mismo instante

– Pues vas a tener que hacer cola porque ya hay varios que llegaron antes que tú

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Pues aquí la señora es la mamá de Trem que en este momento me estaba golpeando con su periódico y también está el pato criminal que quiere convertirme en paleta porque me vio semidesnudo en el cuarto de Trem esta mañana y… ¡Ay no! – se da una palmada en la frente – ... Creo que no debí haber dicho eso…

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡estabas con trem! ¡esto es el colmo ahora si no quiero volver a verte! – June le da al pobre niño una patada en los… ejem… bueno, mejor no les digo donde solo sepan que es un lugar donde le dolió mucho ¡Auch!

– ¡Ay! June no te vayas – dijo con dificultad pero no pudo seguirla porque de pronto apareció otro enemigo mortal ante él y le tapó el paso – genial, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas

– ¡Al fin te encuentro desgraciadísimo! – dijo el señor Flores dándole al pobre Shun un bastonazo en la cabeza…

Una de dos… o me vieron cara de piñata u hoy es el día de "péguenle a Shun"

El ex suegro estaba encolerizado a más no poder, cuando al fin pensó encontrar un buen chico para su hija resulta que fue igual que los anteriores novios de Trem

– por favor, déjeme explicarle las cosas señor Bugambilia

– ¡Flores!

– Eso… – en ese momento vio que Hyoga venía con cara de asesino psicópata y aprovechó que estaban todos reunidos para de una bendita vez soltar toda la sopa y por lo menos librarse de un par de palizas que estaban ya programadas – escuche bien… mi verdadero nombre no es Hyoga… yo me llamo Shun y todo lo que han visto desde que llegaron es una farsa señor Gardenias…

– ¡Ramos!

– Es Flores – corrigió Shun…

– ¡Eso quise decir!

– Ya ve, ni usted sabe cómo se llama – Más allá estaba Trem que venía siguiendo a Hyoga desde hace rato y al fin estaban todos juntos, ya era hora de que se supiera la verdad – bueno decídanse ¿Vas a hablar Hyoga o tendré que hacerlo yo?

– Hyoga… – empezó a decir Trem – dile la verdad a mis papás en este mismo instante

– Este, bueno… lo que pasa es que… tengo que decirles que… que yo…

– ¿Decirnos qué? – preguntó un impaciente señor Flores – ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que este joven se hizo pasar por ti porque tú se los pediste pues tuviste miedo de cómo reaccionaría después de que chocaste mi carro y en vez de pagarme los daños me dijiste hasta de lo que me iba a morir y que ahora que ya se les complicaron las cosas no saben que hacer para salir del problema?... – los chicos se quedan en shock total y con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Si es eso… no se preocupen… ya lo sabíamos…

– ¿Que qué?

– ¡Ay muchachos! – dijo la señora Aurora – pero si es tan obvio… para empezar es muy fácil darse cuenta de que entre Trem y Hyoga… o sea este güerito pelos de elote… hay algo más que amistad y a Shun se le nota a leguas que está enamorado de June… aunque la verdad si lograron desconcertarme pues entre Shun y Trem hay muy buena química

– Eso y también el hecho de que el otro día encontramos un montón de fotos de Hyoga entre las cosas de Trem y accidentalmente escuchamos una conversación telefónica entre ellos en que Hyoga le estaba diciendo que pronto iba a decir toda la verdad

– ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando saben todo eso?

– Mmmm… pues prácticamente desde el primer día que llegamos aquí

– ¿Qué? ¿y por qué no nos dijeron nada en vez de dejarnos hacer el ridículo?

– ¡Ah! Pues se lo tienen bien merecido todos por tratar de engañarnos y decidimos ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar con la mentira, pero por lo que veo ustedes solos se hicieron bolas con toda esta situación… y como ya les dije… nos dio curiosidad saber que más harían

Los chicos estaban completamente traumados y con muchas ganas de estrangular a los papás de Trem

– Déjenme ver si entendí… ¿Eso significa que todos los golpes que recibí hoy son de a gratis, que casi pierdo al amor de mi vida por nada y que Hyoga estuvo a nada de convertirme en cubito de hielo y todo porque a ustedes les dio curiosidad de saber hasta dónde llegábamos?

– Exacto muchacho… – sentenció el papá

– Ahorita vengo voy a tirarme a las rieles del tren, cortarme las venas o colgarme de una mata de cilantro…

– No exageres Shun, mira que todo ya está resuelto y entre tú y June ya no habrá mas problemas – Trem no le acababa de decir eso cuando de pronto pasa volando a escasos centímetros de Shun una maleta que fue aventada desde su propio depa…

– ¿Qué decías Trem? creo que no te escuché bien…

– ¡Shun! Aquí están todas tus cosas porque eso que te dije fue muy en serio y de castigo hoy te vas a dormir con el perro

Ella se mete al cuarto pues el mortal objeto fue lanzado desde la ventana del segundo piso. Todos le dicen a Shun que debe hablar con ella porque sino eso de dormir con el perro no iba a ser temporal, él no tenía muchas ganas de poner en riesgo su vida pero ya qué. Muy sigilosamente entró al depa donde June estaba desahogando sus penas como toda mujer lo sabe hacer…. comiendo todo lo que encontró en el refri y viendo telenovelas dramáticas…

– June… puedo hablar contigo un segundo… – dijo Shun con un pie dentro del depa y el otro fuera por si había que salir corriendo como loco…..

– ¡Shun! ¿Quiero que desaparezcas ahora mismo?

– ¿Desaparecer? ¿Crees que soy mago o qué? ¿Cómo me voy a desaparecer?

– ¡Shun no estoy para bromas! Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, me engañaste con esa y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar – le dijo mientras le aventaba el control remoto

Los gritos de June se escuchaban en toda la colonia por lo que cierto hermano sobreprotector llegó rápidamente al lugar del siniestro pues supuso que su otooto estaba en graves y mortales problemas

– ¡Ay! Eso si me dolió… – dijo el pobre Shun mientras se sobaba la frente pues el tiro de June fue tan perfecto que casi el saca un ojo – en ese instante llegó Ikki

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Este… nada Ikki, nada

Pero esta vez Ikki no se creyó el cuento y era más que obvio que ahí había algo muy raro y el hecho de que su hermanito tuviera tremendo chichón en la frente le hizo confirmar todas sus sospechas

– ¡Ajá! Lo sabía, te dije miles de veces que esta niña desquiciada no era buena para ti, pero no, tú no quisiste hacerme caso y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias del grave error que cometiste al traerla a vivir contigo… ¿O acaso me vas a negar que se estaban peleando?

– ¿Pelear? Claro que no… – dijo tratando de alegar demencia pues si reconocía que su hermano tenía razón entonces no le iba a dejar de sermonear por lo menos el resto de su vida… – no estamos peleando… de hecho estamos jugando… sí, eso… jugando a aventarnos objetos mortales… es que ¿Sabes? Ella está ayudándome a entrenar…

– Shun eres muy malo para mentir ¿Lo sabías? Pero yo sé que hacer en esta situación… – acto seguido los agarra a los dos, uno en cada brazo y los encierra en un armario – listo, de aquí no salen a menos que se reconcilien ¿Entendieron?

– ¿Qué? – el pobre Shun empezó a temer por su vida – ¡Nii-san! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Pretendes encerrarme con June? Así enfurecida como está voy a salir de aquí pero con los pies por delante y listo para ir al cementerio

– ¡Ikki, sácanos de aquí! ¡abre la puerta!

– Ya les dije, si no se contentan ustedes dos, no podrán salir de ahí, así que ya lo saben y por el tiempo no hay problema, yo los puedo esperar a ver a que horas entran en razón

Ikki ya había arrimado una silla con la que trabó la puerta y se sentó en la alfombra a ver Screem 3 mientras hacía guardia. Al principio June no dejaba de darle golpes a la puerta y Shun no dejaba de encomendar su alma a todos los santos pero ya luego se tranquilizaron y se resignaron a estar encerrados por un buen rato

– Bueno… – dijo June al fin – tienes 5 segundos para darme una buena razón para creer que lo que dices es cierto y no me engañaste con Trem

– ¿Cinco segundos? ¿Tan poquito? Necesito más tiemp…

– Te quedan cuatro segundos… – dijo ella mirando su reloj

Bueno, Shun no sabía que hacer por lo que hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió en ese momento y arriesgando el todo por el todo y no sabiendo si lo que iba a hacer no era un suicidio total, al fin se decidió y besó a June antes de que ella terminara de contar el número dos y ella como que no queriendo la cosa no hizo nada para detenerlo. Después de un corto tiempo se separó de ella y haciéndose para atrás se puso en posición de defensa esperando lo peor

– ¿Esa es tu razón?... pues bien… – acto seguido ella le da una patada en la espinilla

– ¡Auch!

– Eso… fue por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato…. – dijo con cierto coraje viéndolo dar pequeños saltitos en un pie mientras se sobaba el otro – … y esto es… simplemente porque te quiero

Para sorpresa de Shun, en vez de que ella le acertara otro mortal golpazo, solo decidió unir sus labios a los de él dándole a entender que ya estaba perdonado ¡Ay, que tiernos! sobre todo June por los golpazos y patadas, pero de repente a Ikki se le hizo muy extraño no escuchar ningún ruido y no queriendo imaginar que le estaba haciendo la loca pervertida de June a su otooto se apresuró a abrir la puerta sólo que esta estaba atorada y no había modo de abrirla

– ¡Oigan! ¿qué está pasando ahí adentro? ¡les exijo que abran esa puerta en este mismo instante? ¿me oyeron? – sólo que esta vez ya no recibió respuesta…

Bueno, dejemos que estos niños sigan con lo suyo. Días después Trem y Hyoga decidieron intentarlo de nuevo y con el consentimiento de los padres siguieron con su relación. Shun y June seguían viviendo juntos a pesar de que Ikki puso el grito en el cielo.

Luego de eso, un día normal como cualquier otro, Shun y Seiya estaban a punto de ir a inscribirse al nuevo curso escolar, ambos iban a estudiar medicina pero en diferentes ramas. Dios de mi vida ¿Se imaginan a Seiya como doctor? El caso es que Seiya iba conduciendo muy nervioso y Shun estaba pensando si no era mejor salirse por la ventana antes de que suceda una catástrofe

– Este Seiya… estás seguro que ya sabes conducir…

– Claro ¿Por qué lo dudas? – preguntó despreocupado mientras vemos pasar un gato espantado que estuvo a nada de ser arrollado – es sólo que estoy nervioso… el maestro Reyes va a hacerme una entrevista y de eso depende que me acepten en la universidad… estoy muy pero muy súper hiper nervioso

– Sí, pero no por eso vas a terminar por matarnos… ¡Cuidado con ese árbol!... – Shun estaba más que horrorizado, la verdad que Seiya conducía igual o peor que Hyoga…

– No sé que hacer, de esta entrevista depende el resto de mi vida, tengo que estar bien presentable ¿Se ve bien esta corbata? – preguntó mientras se la arreglaba viendo por el retrovisor y dejando el volante a la deriva

– ¡Seiya! ¡cuidado!

Demasiado tarde, justo sobre el capirote del auto cayó el cuerpo maltrecho de una persona que tuvo el infortunio de ponerse en el camino de Seiya

– ¡Dios mío no puede ser! – gritó Seiya al ver al hombre

– Tranquilo, no se ve muy grave, todo va a estar bien… sólo tiene unas cuantas cortadas, está un poquito magullado y ligeros golpes mortales pero por lo demás esta perfecto

– No entiendes Shun, es que este señor es… el profesor Reyes

– ¿Qué? – Oh no, eso significaba que Seiya iba a tener muchos pero muchos problemas… a menos que…

– Este… Shuncito precioso y maravilloso… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?...

– ¡No! – gritó el pobre niño mientas salía corriendo del auto, ya había aprendido la lección y lo mejor era huir prudentemente de ahí

– ¿Y a este que le pasa? – preguntó Seiya al verlo correr como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Lucifer en persona – no es para tanto si sólo le iba a pedir que me cambiara estos _dos billetes de a 10 por uno de a 5…_

Fin.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
